Becoming One
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Domestic tidbits of the Millers and Hardys becoming a single family unit. Post Series 2. T for language and mild sexual things. *Complete*
1. A Date

**Title:** Becoming One **  
** **Author:** Sgt. Pepperony **  
****Fandom:** Broadchurch **  
** **Rating:** T for language and mild sexual references. **  
****Pairing:** Alec/Ellie **  
** **Disclaimer:** As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall.

 **So this is the first Broadchurch fanfic I have written. This is not much of a crime fic, more the domestic lives of the Hardys and Millers, not necessarily in any order but all is post Series Two. Sorry if it seems out of character by the way.**

* * *

Chapter One

For all the panic attacks that were associated with having a teenage daughter (the tantrums, the endless worrying over boys even batting an eyelid in her direction and the fact that the social life existed in one device), there the benefit of that they at least knew what a man should be wearing on a first date.

Not that it put Alec Hardy at ease that he was getting dating tips from Daisy. He did not want to know how and why she knew this stuff. Granted she had a point when she commented that if this date went well then the woman in question would be seeing him in suits all the time.

"Right, what about this?" he suggested holding up what looked to be a blue jumper to the teenager.

"Are you wearing that with jeans?" she squinted over her laptop.

"I'm going to assume that is the right combination."

"Bit boring." He tried again with a shirt that clearly been picked out as a Christmas present by either his mother or Tess. Daisy snickered it looked that daft. Getting the message, eventually Alec settled on the suit jacket, white shirt and jeans. "Yep. You'll do. So who is this lady friend of yours? Must be special if you are asking me for fashion advice."

"Just make sure that you don't stay up too late."

"Hmm. I dunno. It depends on how addictive this Netflix show I'm starting is."

"I'm serious. I love you," Alec kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too Dad. Have fun."

-o-

"You look fancy, where are you going?" Beth asked when Ellie dropped Tom and Fred off at the Latimer's house. She was wearing some purple dress that she had dragged out the back of her wardrobe.

"Just a date," Ellie shrugged.

"With whom? Anyone I know?"

"Not really," Ellie lied. "Lucy set me up with some bloke."

Beth did not look too convinced, "What's his name?"

"Ed… I think."

"Just Ed?"

"That is what Lucy referred to him as such."

"Will you give me the details?"

"No. Look I'm going to be late Beth. I'll pick the boys up around half ten." She went over to Tom, who had taken up playing the games console with Chloe (Fred was asleep upstairs), kissing him on the head. "See you later sweetheart."

"Bye Mum."

-o-

Alec tapped his finger against the menu occasionally looking up to see when his date would arrive. He hadn't been on an actual date for ages, despite Daisy's best efforts to set him up with every woman he came into contact with, hence the fashion show in his own living room. He had even made the effort to shave.

Ellie scanned the room looking for her date. Christ, she had not been on a date in well over a decade so she was hoping that it would be like riding a bike. At least this date had been arranged on their own accord, not just some random bloke her sister or Beth had set her up with.

Eventually she latched her eyes on him; she almost did not recognise him due to the lack of beard.

"You've shaved," she commented rather bluntly approaching the table.

"Daisy's idea. Said something about it being unacceptable meeting someone on a first date looking like a yeti," Alec replied, looking rather unsure whether to shake her hand or kiss her cheek. In the end he settled for a kiss on the cheek. "You look lovely."

"About to say you scrub up well." A faint smile appeared on his lips. "How long did it take you to pick something other than your suit?"

"Really Miller?"

"Oi, we're on a date. No bloody surnames allowed. Or any discussions of murder and robbery."

"Is arson acceptable date discussion?"

"You know what I mean. No work stuff."

"Drinks?" the young waitress asked approaching their table.

"Um, yeah. Glass of red for me, and…"

"I'll have a glass of red as well?"

"Are you ready to order food?" the waitress asked again.

"No, we'll need a few minutes thanks," Ellie replied. The waitress left to get the drinks. "Blimey, you have to pick a place where everything costs more than my house."

"It cannot be that expensive."

"Do you have to be so literal all the time?"

"Cannot help it."

"Still, looking over at them lot over there. She has scallops with some salad. That costs nearly fifteen quid."

"Christ you are right. What was I thinking bringing us here?"

"I imagine to ensure people don't see us and they tell the kids before we are ready to tell them. Honestly, you could have just gotten me chips in Weymouth."

"We could make a run for it before she comes back with the drinks."

"You're still going to pay for it right?"

"I'll leave twenty quid for the trouble."

-o-

"How long has it actually been since you've been on a first date?" Ellie asked putting a chip in her mouth. The pair were looking over the seafront with any other Broadchurch residents walking past barely glanced in their direction.

"About… nineteen years ago."

"Really?"

"Met Tess about 1995, got married in 1997, Daisy was born in 1998. Never thought I would go on another date after I married her."

"I thought the same after I got married. Look where we are now. So where did you take her?"

"No offence but talking about my ex-wife on a date is not guaranteed way to succeed on a date."

"Sorry. I was just curious. Times have changed."

"Don't say that. It's bad enough that my daughter is nearing eighteen without me feeling as though the best days are behind me."

"Hey, you are not over the hill just yet. If you ignore the bags under your eyes and the dodger ticker."

"Given the way you eat chips, your heart will soon head my way."

"I suppose. My grandfather was close to being buried in a piano box. Taste too good though."

"You have ketchup 'round your mouth." Alec grabbed the napkin gently wiping around her mouth.

"Oi, I am not a small child."

"Sorry, instinct."

"It's alright. It's quite endearing your Dad instinct." Without much warning, she pulled his head down for a kiss. Chaste it seemed until his tongue slipped pass her lips. She let out a small moan. After a few moments he pulled back, mostly due to his lungs burning in need of air. He smiled, kissing her straight on the forehead. "That felt kind of odd." He looked at her in confusion. "It might have something to do with the lack of beard. Too used to kissing you and feeling a scratch."

"Fine, I'll grow it back if it feels that weird."

"No, it's fine. I quite like you clean shaven." Alec smiled and leaned into kiss her again, only for him to pinch one of her chips. "Cheeky sod."

* * *

 **Again this is not in any chronological order so I get that if it does not make much sense at the moment. Everything will be revealed. I just thought this was a cute place to start.**


	2. A Return pt 1

Chapter Two

A month.

A month in this strange place. Alec was not entirely sure that Sleepchester was really the right place for him. Granted it was closer to Sandbrook, closer to his daughter. It just did not seem right. He had to bloody admit that he missed Broadchurch. He missed the bloody air and how everyone was so bloody pleasant. He missed the sodding hills and cliffs.

Most of all him missed bloody Miller and that sodding orange jacket of hers. He missed Fred, and, even though he did not really get a chance to get to know the lad, he missed Tom as well.

It was not as though they were out of contact either. He called every now and again to check if she was coping alright. Everything seemed to be going well for her: she had finally gotten the D.I. position, Tom was improving in school now that the trial was over and Fred had begun saying a handful of words. The Millers were now getting along with their lives.

It was not as though he wasn't attempting to move on with his life. He had Daisy on the weekends and they were slowly repairing their relationship though they both knew she was going to have to deviate away for a while until she finished her GSCE. The team he was heading up seemed to be friendly enough; the young DC seemed to be trying to please him by bringing him tea every morning and following every order he requested. Typical new recruit: follow every order, no intuition.

Somehow Miller, her sons and that jacket had somehow found space in his heart. Granted it was probably because she was the only real human contact he had in Broadchurch that actually bordered on friendship.

He thought about all this one Friday. It was approaching 6pm. He'd been at work for hours when he heard someone come into his office.

"Dad, why are you still here?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry, I lost track of time Darlin'. There is something about this case that is bugging me."

"Need any help?"

"I'm not sure a hunch by my fifteen year old daughter is going to be enough evidence for the jury. I'll probably come to me later," he said getting out of his chair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry."

"Come on then. Let's get you fed."

"You alright Dad? You seem a little…"

"Just tired. Haven't been home since Wednesday morning."

"I don't think it is that. You just seem lonely." After a few moments she smiled, and almost started laughing. "You miss Broadchurch don't you?"

"No…"

"Come on Dad. You have not really been happy since you moved here. You just seem to drift in and out of work, I never hear of you socialising. I am just worried that you are just here for me. And before you say that my happiness is more important, I think what would actually make me happy is to see you are okay. I mean, I'm not going to be around all the time and what if you have another heart attack, no one is going to be there to make sure that you get to the –"

"Whoa, Darlin', slow down."

"Look, Mum did say that you had a friend in Broadchurch. Do you still talk to her?"

"I've called once or twice. Just to see how she is."

"Not because you miss the sound of her voice?"

"What are you trying to imply Daisy?"

"Not trying to imply anything Dad," she said smirking. "Come on, let's get something to each before I eat the desk."

-o-

Sunday evening did come around a little too quickly for Alec's taste. It meant Daisy was leaving him and going back to essentially five Groundhog Days until Friday evening.

Maybe Daisy had a point. Actually she did have a point.

He really was not happy here and it really had nothing to do with Sleepchester itself. The town was perfectly fine.

It just was not Broadchurch. The DS, though rather brilliant at his job, was not Ellie Miller. The guy seemed too methodical and detached. Too much like Alec himself.

Alec got too overwhelmed in his thoughts that he had not noticed his phone ring until the third chime. When he answered, all he got was a familiar voice of concern.

 _"_ _What is this I hear about you not being happy Hardy?"_ He always gave Miller credit for getting straight to the point sometimes.

"Who the bloody hell told you that I was not happy?" He looked at the photo of Daisy and shook his head. His daughter may have voiced her concern to her mother and Tess, rather than get in contact with him, thought it best to speak to the person who could knock some semblance of common sense into his brain. "Never mind. Miller –"

 _"_ _Don't you say you are all right. I can hear it in your voice."_

 _"_ I've only been here a month."

 _"_ _Beside the point Hardy."_

"I cannot really do anything about it Miller. I just have to get used to this place. Just like I got used to Broadchurch."

 _"_ _Okay, if you say so; but you know you can always come here if you actually want some human contact without the effort of actually making friends in Sleepchester."_

"I'm not that useless in social situations Miller."

 _"_ _So you say."_

"So what about this weekend?

 _"_ _Tom has a football match, though I don't think he would mind if you watched as well."_

"I'll see if I can coax Tess into letting me bring Daisy down. Something different for us to do."

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm sure that will be lovely."_

* * *

 **Thanks to those who viewed, favourited, followed and reviewed.**


	3. A Trip

Chapter Three

The half-term weekend camping trip plan had started to go downhill on the Tuesday when Fred came down with a fever. The flu bug had been spreading around the town and by Thursday, Daisy had been struck down and practically bedridden. That was pretty much confirmation that she was actually sick. Tom had evaded by simply having a decent immune system while work had pretty much ensured Alec and Ellie were uncontaminated.

Alec had initially thought of calling off the camping trip all together. However Tom been looking forward to the trip all week, so (upon Daisy's instance) Alec made the decision to just take Tom on a guys' weekend (Ellie's words not his).

The issue was that Alec knew nothing about teenage boys. Or teenagers in general. Granted, Tom did not spend all his days playing the computer so Alec hoped it would be a simple trip. If he could remember a damn thing about camping.

Saturday at the crack of dawn, the pair set off. Given that it was way too early, and neither of them being morning people, so the initial communication between the two was limited to some grunts and murmurs. The pair had perked up a little by mid-morning, though Tom did seem to be carried away with his thoughts.

"Ye alright lad?" he asked.

"Hmm…"

"Anything to do with the play that's bothering you?" The school had decided that Year 8 were going to put on a production of Cinderella at the end of term and the director had put Tom as Prince Charming. It was "Any issue with lines?"

"No. It's just that there is a bit near the end where I have to kiss the girl playing Cinderella."

"And you have never kissed a girl before?" Tom nodded. Yep. Nothing more awkward than having your first kiss with a girl being witnessed by your mother, stepfather, stepsister, other relatives and essentially the whole town. "Who is playing Cinderella?"

"Tegan Oswald. Red hair, lives on Bisset Road. Mum works at the newspaper with Olly."

"Right, yeah I got you now. Are you worried about the kiss itself or people laughing?"

"Why would people laugh?"

 _"_ _Bollocks,_ " Alec thought. "No ignore me. People won't laugh."

"Why would you say that then?"

"I dunno. Kids can just sometimes be … rough. I mean not all thirteen-year-old lads are mature when it comes to … girls." Alec really was not helping himself. He was not even sure if Tom had received 'the Talk' about girls. "My brother used to tease me if I so much spoke to a girl that was not out cousin. Just speaking from experience. That really did not help did it?"

"Nope."

"Well that is good to know," Alec murmured sardonically.

-o-

"How long have you had this tent?" Tom asked once the tent was actually set up. While it did not look worn down, it just looked ancient in comparison to the ones that were being sold now.

"Glastonbury, 1988."

"1988?"

"Yes I am that old."

"I was referring to the tent." When Tom had developed a sass streak Alec did not know. Maybe being around Daisy, who had developed her own sass streak, was having an impact. Granted, she had been a good influence in bringing him out of the shell he had cocooned himself into after Danny's death. "So wait you have not been camping for twenty-six years?"

"The thing is that when you are a detective, you don't get much time for recreational activities. Daisy had been nagging me for years to do it."

"And then the only time you have off she gets sick."

"I still have a bunch of holidays that I should have used up years ago. Maybe when the weather gets better we'll do it again."

"I suppose." In other words, it depends on how well this trip went. "We should call Mum; tell her that were still alive."

The rest of the day ran through quickly with small tasks: one phone call, run through of lines, and food.

Due to the fact they were up since the crack of dawn, by sundown they were both asleep in the sleeping bags. Alec woke again at eleven to what sounded like a fox making whatever noise it makes. He sat up quietly so he didn't disturb Tom. On a second glance he was not there.

Shit.

He scrambled out of the tent, calling Tom's name in a panic. It felt like hours, when really it was only five minutes, before Tom emerged in a small open area. While utterly relieved that he hadn't lost the kid, his pacemaker had not quite caught up with this.

"For crying out loud, I only went to the bathroom," Tom said in a tone that reminded Alec so much of Ellie when Alec acted like a div. Which was quite a lot considering the amount of times he had heard it over the last year or so.

"Sorry. Strange wood. Thought you might have fallen down a ditch." His chest felt a little tight though not as much as it used to.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine in a second. I just need to sit down."

"I thought you got it fixed."

"I did. You're like your mother: worry too much."

"Someone has to."

"Again, you sound like your mother." Probably a good thing though considering what Joe turned out to be. "We should get back to the tent."

At that moment, Tom looked up and saw what looked to be meteors. Rather than going back to the tent they decided they were going to watch this once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Were you ever happy as a teenager?" Tom asked out of curiosity.

"Not entirely to be honest Tom. I was a tall, scrawny, gangly awkward-looking thing. Granted I had friends; I could cope with the hormones and acne. I just wasn't really good at the speaking to girls part."

"So when did you first kiss one?"

"Someone's fifteenth birthday party I think. Got cornered, next thing I knew Belinda Hart's lips were on mine."

"Gross."

"Well, she had bit to drink so it was not the most pleasant kiss. Look Tom, if you are worried about this kiss thing, then I would just speak to Mr Wilding about it."

"I suppose. Just promise you won't laugh or patronise me after the fact."

"Trust me, I know what it felt like to be laughed at the most awkward moments of my life."

"Will other people laugh?"

"They might, but let's face it, it reflects more on them Lad then it does you."

"You think?"

"Certainly. I never really asked, are you comfortable with this whole thing between your Mum and me?"

"You cannot be any worse as the last guy she was with." There had not really been anyone else since the trial. "Just don't snog while I'm around, it's weird."

"I'm sure your Mum and I can restrain ourselves if it bothers you."


	4. A Return pt 2

Chapter Four

Despite some resilience from Tess, Alec was heading down to Broadchurch for the first time in over a month with Daisy in tow. Despite some insistence that he would stay at the Traders, Ellie had argued that they were going to be staying at hers. Tom had offered to vacate his room for the weekend and bunk in with Fred while Daisy would stay in his room. Alec was to be subjected to the sofa, which he thought was Ellie's punishment for him leaving them.

"I don't see why you complain," Daisy noted upon her first view of the town.

"Wait about a week."

"We're only staying for the weekend." He leads her to the house, pointing out some places of familiarity to her along the way. "As much as you complain, this place does seem to have had an effect on you. Did you really have to bring wine, chocolates and flowers?"

Alec ignored her opting to knock the door instead. He was not really in the best of moods. Daisy had been pushing Tess's limit and Alec had suspected that the only reason his ex-wife relented was so she could get so peace and quiet. Alec was not exactly pleased to hear what had gone down in the last week and even reconsidered the trip all together.

"I'm warning you to behave. No stunts like you've pulled this week." Daisy rolled her eyes. To his surprise, the first person to greet them upon the door opening wasn't Ellie but Tom, who seemed to have grown another inch in the last month. "Hello Tom."

"Hello sir," the boy answered a bit nervously. The only real time the pair had interacted was during the interviews he gave during the Latimer case so neither of them really knew how to approach one another.

"Tom this is my daughter Daisy. Daisy, this is Tom." There really was not much said; the kids kind of just nodded in acknowledgement. Once Tom had let them in, Fred, who had also grown like a weed, practically bounded straight for Alec's legs, resulting in a small 'upf' sound from Alec. "This is Fred."

"Wow, you actually remembered," Ellie said coming into the hall to greet the guests. At that point Tom had already detached Fred from Alec's shins and the toddler had become rather fascinated with Daisy's rucksack. She put it down to the pattern.

"I remembered once."

"I just thought after being gone a month you would reverting back to forgetting his name again and calling him something else like William."

"Really William?"

"Furthest from Fred I could think of."

" _For goodness sake, thirty seconds and they've already started bickering_ ," Tom thought.

" _Christ if this this going to be like this for the weekend then this is going to be either amusing or really annoying_ ," Daisy thought. "He bought chocolates, flowers and wine."

"You could have just bought the flowers you know."

"I said this but all I got was that he may as well do the full set for some reason."

Dinner is not really as eventful in that no one has come to blows. Mostly it was questions to the kids about their school. Tom shrugged saying that school was school. Daisy seemed to be a little more enthusiastic about it though the adults could sense a sort of worry from her about her upcoming GCSE final exams. After dinner, Daisy and Tom retreated upstairs to play on the computer, Fred had been put to bed and the adults were left with the washing up.

"Are you sure you are twelve?" Daisy asked. "You're taller than I am."

"I get that from most people. Has your dad always been difficult?"

"No. I think solving the murders in Sandbrook just broke him. Literally given his heart. He was rather happy before my parents divorced. Sorry, I know your mother only got divorced recently from your dad."

"I don't really want to talk about him."

"Fair enough. Maybe we should make that Sim have triplets."

"That I can do. So do you like football or are you just being dragged along?"

"I'm more of a rugby kind of girl. Always have been. When I was four, my granddad took me to the England Scotland game in the Six Nations at Murrayfield. Granted Scotland lost … a lot that year, as per usual but it was probably the only real memory I have on my grandfather. Everything else I get off my cousin Charlotte."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. Not long after there was a massive falling out and Dad and my Uncle Mal stopped speaking to him for some reason. I asked about it a few years ago and I didn't get much of an answer."

"I don't really know my own grandparents if that makes you feel better. Mum's are dead and Da - his are in Wales I think. If I ever saw them then I was really young. Have you ever thought of tracking him down?"

"Occasionally. When I watch Who Do You Think You Are but I just cannot imagine the consequences being very … good."

"You could just not tell them. He might be on some sort of social network."

"I doubt it. You can have a go."

"What is his name?"

"Clem … Might be Clement Hardy."

-o-

Fred was the first one to wake up having managed to climb out of the cot and climb onto the sofa with Alec, therefore waking him up. Ellie was up an hour later, being greeted by Alec, who was clearly not a morning person, trying to feed breakfast to the toddler. True to form, quarter past nine, Daisy had slogged downstairs, half asleep, hair not even brushed and in a messy bun. Tom follows soon and it does not look as though he has even opened his eyes.

At least they did not have to get there until two or else Tom would not have been able to function.

The match went as successful as an under fifteens could. Three goals to one for the Broadchurch. Given how the weather was brightening up, they headed for the beach. Though Tom and Daisy headed for the arcade while Alec and Ellie stayed with Fred, who was more than happy to make mud pies in the sand.

"She doesn't look much like Tess," Ellie commented. "Eyes and nose but everything else is you."

"Given this week, she might have gotten some of my worst traits as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Tess says she is being difficult."

"Doesn't sound that unusual for a fifteen year old. Beth says Chloe pushes her every day. Why what's happened?"

"Tuesday night Daisy and Tess got into an argument over some sort of formal and … a boy." Alec did not let on his horror, though Ellie remained unconvinced. "I don't know the lad but I hear he hasn't got the best reputation. Tess was not having anything of it and Daisy flipped. Tess sends Daisy to her room. Daisy, somehow, manages to climb out the bathroom window and hides at a friend's house. Turned up at school the next day without her uniform and the police had been out looking for her since she did not call to tell Tess she was alright or where she was."

"Christ. Not so sweet and innocent as she looks."

"I really hope she is going through a phase. She's already started with the eye-liner. I was not even going to bring her down after that. Tess said that she needed a break and I was not really in a position to argue."

"So why did you come down then?"

"Couldn't leave you disappointed Miller."

"I'm sure I could have coped with not seeing your miserable face another week. So have you missed us?" If he did miss them, he was not going to admit it. "You know there is a DI positions going in Woodhaven."

"Where's that?"

"Twenty miles, it's Weymouth way. Have the doctors cleared you to drive yet?"

"How do you think I got here?"

"I'm just thinking maybe you could move back here and commute."

"This again."

"Daisy and Tess are worried Hardy. Even I worry sometimes that you are just going to keel over and no one will find your body for three days."

"Bit melodramatic."

"We cannot deprive Fred of his Uncle Alec either." Recognising his own name, Fred beamed up at the two. "You saw how happy he was to see you last night."

"So you want me to move back to keep Fred happy?"

"No, I want you to move back to keep you happy."

"Come on Miller, was I ever happy here? I got used to it more than anything."

"You've solved Sandbrook. You have your daughter back in your life. You are no longer at risk of dying. You have friends here."

"Friend. I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity around here."

"It's one more than you have in Sleepchester." She gave a small sympathetic smile and really it was the first time he noticed how soft and kind her eyes were despite all the shit she had been through in the last year. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No. I suppose you have a point."

"But?"

"I'll have a think about it."

-o-

Sunday they were forced to Sunday dinner with Lucy and Olly. Lucy proceeded to flirt with Alec, who seemed completely oblivious, Olly looking on with disdain, and Ellie looking mildly jealous. Tom latched onto his mother's reactions real quickly while Daisy rolled her eyes at her father's lack of social skills.

By three, Alec and Daisy were ready to leave. Yet again awkward handshakes between Alec and Ellie, and Alec and Tom. Daisy faired better with the hug, though Tom blushed a little when Daisy released him. Ellie was at least thankful Fred was napping or else there would have been a hell of a tantrum.

The drive up to Sandbrook was initially quiet, Daisy half-sleep and Alec trying to think over the past weekend. An hour in he finally grumbled, "All right Daisy you win?"

"Huh?"

"I'll move back to bloody Broadchurch."

"See I told you?" she smiled.

"On one condition though: stop giving your mother a hard time. She was only looking out for you and your little disappearing act really upset her."

She sighed, "Fine."

"I mean it Daisy."

"I said okay, I'll apologise and I will never do it again."

"I should hope so, you could have gotten hurt."

"I know. I just needed to cool off."

"Just next time tell your mother where you are going."

"Okay. Next week we're flat hunting deal?"

"Give me a minute, I've only just made the decision."

"Got to prepare these things Dad."

* * *

 **The whole Granddad Hardy thing will be elaborated on in a later chapter and yeah, it may or may not be explosive.**


	5. A Kiss

Chapter Five

It had been an odd couple of weeks.

The murder of a woman in a wood ten miles between Broadchurch and Woodhaven meant that resources from Woodhaven Police Station had to set up base with Broadchurch due to similar a similar murder and assaults around the twenty mile area.

Hardy and Miller back as a team, as the desk sergeant commented, with a slight hint of worry and amusement.

Two weeks had gone by, they had a couple of leads as a result of another woman being attacked. The woman had been lucky to escape with her life given the injuries. Ellie had nearly been sick when they questioned her in hospital.

That really was not the odd thing. While he had put his hand on her shoulder before, Ellie felt her heart jolt for a moment. It had never done that before. Not since … not since she first met Joe, though even the mere thought of the man made her stomach turn. She was at least lucky Tom had not real resemblance to the man and Fred had forgotten him all together.

The heart jolt really was really one of a few odd things that had happened over the last couple of weeks. She was possibly just sexually frustrated. She was having the casual intimate dreams with various male celebrities and then Alec Hardy waltzed back into Broadchurch Police Station two weeks ago and suddenly she was having the odd fantasy of him pushing her up against the wall, his beard brushing against her neck. Some had involved the storage room so when he asked her to come into the storage room to look at a specific file, she felt the back of her neck sweat a little.

"Anything special about this file?" she asked when he climbed the ladder, which gave Ellie a rather nice view of his surprisingly defined bum. " _Ellie stop staring."_

"I was talking to Maggie Radcliffe earlier and she said something about some similar attacks around the area to the one on Lyndsay McCarthy back in the late 70s," he answered.

"So do you think this could be the same person?"

"No. They arrested and convicted the bloke who did it."

"Copycat?"

"Possibly."

"Got the box?"

"Yep."

"Great, let's get back to my office and –" Ellie tried to open the door but it was not budging. "You cannot be serious. I thought maintenance had fixed it."

"What?"

"The door can only open from one side for some reason. It only opens from the outside. And there is no phone signal in this part of the station."

"You are joking."

"I really wish I wasn't."

-o-

An hour or so later, they were look through the contents of the box, working from memory about the details of the current case.

"Anything?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"Similar characteristics such as age, hair colour, occupation. All worked as perfume sales personal. Can't do much else until we get out."

"Do you think it is a copycat though?"

"It seems so." After a few moments, she looked up at him. "Have you been sleeping? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Miller. Quit worrying." She did not relent with those eyes glancing at him with worry. If he did not tell then she was not going to relent. "I still have nightmares about Sandbrook. Finding Pippa in the river to be more precise. Sometimes it is not Pippa's body in the river but Daisy's instead. I'm just worried – okay scared – that she'll end up like that, and the fact of the matter is that I cannot trust that anyone she encounters beyond the people I know will not be some sort of scum who will hurt her."

"I know the feeling. Sometimes I dream that is it is Tom in Danny Latimer's place on that beach."

"Sorry, I did not think…"

"We're parents and it is essentially our job to fear our children's death. Especially with our job. Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"No. You are the first person I have mentioned it to."

"I thought you had put Sandbrook behind you."

"It's not often the nightmares happen but sometimes it just hits you unexpectedly like a ton of bricks."

"Therapy did me some good. Maybe you just need a bit professional help."

"No."

"Too proud?"

"I don't have them that often."

"Still it is worth it."

"Probably just put me on sedatives. That is what they are paid to do."

"I think I could have been a good therapist."

"Problem is that you do too much talking and not much listening." Ellie responded by giving him a slight shove and Alec smirked. She liked seeing him smile. His whole face seemed to lighten up. Having Daisy around had certainly improved his mood so she was seeing more of his smile. Crap she was staring again. His eyes turned to her, furrowing in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…" Ellie leaned in and pressed her lips to his, almost nervously. It took a moment for her to realise what she was doing before she pulled away. "Sorry, that was-"

Alec shut her up by kissing her back. Her eyes widened but then relaxed into the kiss, cupping his face. He wrapped his arms around her. Despite the ticklish feeling coming from his beard, his lips were rather soft. Gently, his tongue entered her mouth. Before he could lay her down – fantasy almost coming true - on the ground, the door opened and they swiftly broke apart.

"Sir?" It was Bolingbroke, the new DC who clearly had not been at the job that long if he was this bloody cheerful to be taking over on a night shift.

"Right," Alec said composing himself. "Miller I guess we should get…"

"Yeah," Ellie said rather breathlessly. _"Christ sake, he's snogged me and it's still Miller."_


	6. A Step

Chapter Six

He kissed her again.

They were at Nige's birthday party, they both had way too much to drink, and they were sitting outside, laughing. Ellie put her head on his shoulder and then Alec kissed her. She almost reciprocated but pulled away after a few moments in shock. Alec looked just as shocked as she did.

"Sorry, I need to…" She walked away. She could have stayed at the party, but needed time to be alone and clear her head. She went home.

As Ellie made herself a cup of tea, she thought back to the kiss they shared in the storage room two weeks previously. How gentle yet passionate his kiss was. How his beard felt on her skin. How rather hands on he was.

They had not spoken about it. Really tonight was the first time they had seen each other. It had been Easter so they had to spend time with their own children, though while Alec was at work Daisy and Tom had begun spending an unusual amount of time together. Essentially Ellie had seen more of Alec's daughter in the last two weeks than she had of Alec.

The bastard. How could she have feelings for such a grumpy tosser who stole her job off her and who did show a lot of disdain for people? Truth be told, she knew and did not know at the same time. There was something about him that she couldn't quite work out that was making her attracted to him. Maybe it had something to do with his raw passion and how that made his accent thicker. Maybe it had something to do with the affection he had for his daughter. Maybe it was how his eyes and hair looked a similar shade of brown. Maybe it was a combination of all of the above. How he could go from grumpy arsehole DI to most loving dad in the world in seconds was confusing enough. As grumpy as he was, that night in that closet he showed a lot of vulnerability when he confessed his nightmares and it made her want to wrap her arms around him until all those fears that plagued him were soothed.

The doorbell rang and Ellie jumped.

Really, all she wanted was to be alone but she answered the door anyway, being confronted by a very befuddled looking Alec. It had been raining, he was soaking wet, clothes sticking to him.

No words said, her heart racing, she pulled him by the collar, her lips crashing hard onto his.

Pulling him inside, he pushed her against the wall and his lips caressed her neck. Soon his shirt was gone and her top was on the stairs. He pulled her into the bedroom, his lips not leaving hers until he needed air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Oh shut up," she replied working on his belt buckle.

"My line," he groaned, lowering her to the bed. He kicked his shoes and trousers off before working on her jeans.

"You've gained some weight." It wasn't that much but his body look less like it could be blown away like a sheet of paper.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically pulling the fabric off her legs.

"I meant… I mean you look healthy." It was an odd compliment, but from her he would take it.

"You look healthy yourself Miller." He climbed on top of him, kissing her again, only for her to giggle.

"Sorry, your hair is still wet."

They both were nervous. It was one thing that they had been previously been partners. It was another that the last time they done it with someone they actually cared about was the people who ripped their hearts to pieces.

It wasn't heroic; Ellie probably giggled one too many times than she should have; Alec seemed too tentative, though in his defence it had been a while, even before his divorce.

But given the circumstances, it seemed right and perfect somehow.

-o-

"When did you get that tattoo?" Alec whispered stroking his fingers across the tattoo on the back of her shoulder. She was on her side facing away from him.

"Alcohol and graduation," she replied turning to face him. "Sobered up yet?"

"Sort of. Sorry if I scared you off by kissing you earlier. I'm not entirely sure what came over me."

"No I think it was me. That said you are such a lightweight."

"Hey, I don't drink that much. I haven't really built an alcohol tolerance."

"We never really talked about that kiss in the storage cupboard did we?"

"Heavy workload after closing up those attacks. Then Daisy came for Easter."

"Have you noticed she and Tom are spending a great deal of time together?"

"Can't imagine why. When I was his age, girls were like piranhas."

"Really?"

"Then again my brother always had better luck with women than me. He's still married."

"Didn't know you had a brother."

"We still talk, occasionally. Not so much since I moved here but Malcolm and my niece Charlotte is maybe the only real family I talk to outside of Daisy."

"Dad?"

"Nah. Long story, not really the place to tell it. Still alive as far as I know."

"Want to drop it?"

"If you don't mind." He smiled briefly and leaned up to kiss her. "You look beautiful."

"I'm not."

"Don't get so self conscious on me. You. Are. Gorgeous." He punctuated each word with a kiss on her shoulder.

"How long have you thought that?"

"I always thought you were beautiful. Just never really appreciated it until you kissed me."

"So wait you never saw me as anything but your partner until a couple of weeks back?"

"No… I thought about it the first time I came to Broadchurch with Daisy, sitting on that beach with Fred. It just felt nice looking like a family. Never really know how much I missed it until then. What about you?"

"Me? I don't know. It just came out of nowhere. That said, the day you left Broadchurch after the trial, I got so used to being around you that it just felt like an empty hole was there. I wouldn't say it was sexual, not until recently but it just felt odd without you. I guess it was because you were one of the few people who believed me when I said I had no idea about … Joe. You stuck by me. I was grateful for that." He pulled her close so her head was perched on his chest. "So what happens next?"

"Dunno. Fancy a second round?"


	7. A Secret

**4 Times They Were Almost Caught ... And One Time They Were**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _May_

"You need to get a bigger bed," Ellie quipped. She and Alec were curled up in his bed that was a single so Ellie was lying half on top of him, her head perched under his chin.

"Hmm," he murmured opening one eye.

"Just feels a little cramped."

"Next time you want a nooner I will bear that in mind."

"I should probably get Fred from his playdate in a second."

"Did you give Lewis's mother a time you would arrive?"

"No." Ellie began to plant small kisses on his throat causing him to make small moans. He pulled her on top of him to make it easier for her to kiss down his chest, pressing a few over his pacemaker scar. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Now?"

"How long are we going to keep this a secret? The kids are going to find out eventually."

"I dunno, it feels kinda nice to have something just between the two of us. No one butting their business in."

"Suppose you're right."

"When have I never not been right?" She poked him in the ribs. "That hurt."

"You've been in worse." She grinned before she leaned down to kiss him softly. He was about to flip her over when he heard the front door open.

"Dad?"

"Did you say she was coming this weekend?" Ellie whispered. He shook his head, climbing out of the bed in order to get some clothes on. He left the room to deal with the unexpected guest that was Daisy. By the time he returned, Ellie had dressed and made herself look less like someone who had been royally shagged to high heaven. "Everything okay?" she whispered.

"Apparently Tess has sent her down for the summer as a surprise," he replied quietly.

"You don't look convinced."

"I'll check with Tess but this is sounding like another disappearing act."

"How do you know?"

"Tess would let me know if Daisy was coming so I would know when to get her from the station. I'll call to check when I sneak you out."

"You make me sound like some dirty secret." She grinned.

"After this afternoon's performance, that might be the most truthful thing to have been said in this flat today." Hands on her waist, he kissed her again, teasingly. He took her hand leading her out the flat. Daisy was still unpacking in her room. "Darlin' I'm just grabbing some food. I'll be back in half hour."

"Okay."

"Subtle," Ellie whispered putting her jacket on.

-o-

 _Early June_

The secret affair thing that they had going on seemed in jeopardy when Daisy had decided she was staying in Broadchurch. Alec's flat was the only real place they could have sex as loudly as they wanted. Daisy was still grounded for both lying and running away again. Thankfully one Saturday, Beth had offered to take Fred for a few hours while Tom was at the skate park then football practice.

After what was a very enthusiastic session in her bed, Ellie needed a shower. He was more than welcome to join her. He didn't really need much goading.

"Hmm, I've always wondered what that scent you used on your skin was," he told her as he wrapped his arms around the very wet and naked women so her back was against his chest.

"How long have you being sniffing me then?"

"Probably the night of that first shag."

"How romantic." She then jumped at the small kisses he was pecking across the side of her neck. His beard felt like absolute heaven. She felt his hand gently caressing her breast his fingers tweaking with her nipples. "Hmmm." Grinning she turned her head to give him a proper kiss, while the hand that was on her breast went down her stomach, right between her legs. God the man was handsy. Not that she was complaining.

The front door went and the pair froze.

"Mum?"

"Shit," she mimed.

"Mum? Are you in I can hear the shower?" Tom called.

"Yes sweetheart. I thought you had practice today."

"Forgot my kit. I'll be gone in a sec."

"Okay. I'll come and get you in a bit. Take you for ice cream."

"Cool. See you in a bit." The door went again and Ellie sighed in relief.

"Christ, it was lucky he did not come in here or else he would have been scarred for life," Alec commented. "Moment gone?"

"I think so."

-o-

 _Late June_

Beth had invited them over for an adults only dinner party. However since there was a lack of baby sitter, the kids were relegated upstairs to Chloe's room.

The lack of babysitter situation was because half the town had been invited. Lucy and Olly were present and so was Maggie and Jocelyn. Reverend Coates had been invited but he had to decline on the account of his AA meeting. Not that he revealed that was the reason.

Once again, Ellie got the third degree on her relationships, at which point she decided to run her hand up Alec's thigh. His face tried not to reveal this sensation.

"Wait so Daisy is living with you permanently now?" Olly asked.

"Yep." Olly looked down at his dinner. "I won't elaborate but it was not pretty to look at."

"So your ex-wife decided she had enough of her or something?" Beth asked.

"Not quite. More like Daisy had enough of Tess."

"I never asked. Why did you divorce?" Lucy asked. Maggie, Jocelyn, Olly and Ellie avoided looking at each other. Alec avoided looking at Beth and Mark. Mark avoided everyone's gaze.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Once he left, Ellie shook her head. Fifteen minutes later, Ellie went upstairs to see if he was alright. The kids seemed unaware of the commotion, sounded like they were watching something on the telly.

She knocked softly, "It's only me." He opened the door, letting her in. He didn't look as though he had been crying but he did look somewhat distressed. "You okay?"

"Yeah just this last week has caught up with me."

"Sorry about Lucy. She doesn't seem to understand tact."

"I can see where Oliver gets if from." She moved his fringe out of face and kissed the top of his head. "Doesn't really help that most of the people downstairs knows about Tess's affair. Probably shouldn't have come."

"Yeah well you insisted that you would be here for me."

"Really subtle your hand going up my thigh like."

"Just thought I'd remind you that I am yours during that conversation about me dating."

"I know this is going to sound like an odd question but do you want to go on a date? Like actually have dinner?"

"Where's this come from?"

"I think you want something more substantial than just shagging me to death."

"I might take that offer."

"What the date or shagging me to death?"

"Both." She pulled him in for a kiss. Not really filled with passion but just a reminder of the intimacy between them.

The door knocked and they jumped apart. The door was not even locked in the first place when Olly popped his head around the door.

"Sorry about my mum. She never really got over my dad leaving."

"No, it's fine Oliver. Week just got to me, what with Daisy now living with me and her accident. Also I should say thank you. For getting in contact with Daisy after my heart attack."

"If my mum were in your position, I'd want to know."

Ellie would not expect them to become best friends but they at least had an understanding. That was completely fine by her.

-o-

 _Early July_

When Alec suggested a dirty - Ellie interpreted it as that - weekend away, it really was a case of lying to Lucy about a case. Though her sister got immediately suspicious when Alec asked the same for Daisy.

The hotel was a few miles out, decently priced and had room service. Perfect excuse not to get out of bed.

They didn't spend the whole weekend just having sex, though it was a good 60%. After a nap, he drew them a bath. Given how sweaty and sticky they were, it was a kind of relief to be somewhat clean.

"You are becoming a bit more of a romantic than I expected," she said putting her back against his chest.

"Actually it was because we were both smelling of sweat and sex." He wrapped his arms around her one arm resting on her stomach. Perhaps out of instinct she checked his pulse. "My heart is fine."

"Just checking. I mean I never knew how enthusiastic you can be in the bedroom."

"Well, now I'm no longer dying I may as well make up for lost time."

"Alec, there is making up for lost time and then there is nearly destroying every bit of clothing I have because of how impatient you are."

"Alec?"

"Slip of the tongue? I honestly think we've reached that point in this relationship where we can call each other by our first names."

"So this is a relationship now?"

"We've been on dates over the last few months. We have very regular sex. It's a relationship."

"Fair enough."

"You aren't arguing about this?"

"I have a very naked woman up against me, I'm not really in a position to argue."

"That is a very good point." She turned, cupped his face and kissed him.

Sunday morning they woke up late, all snuggled up and peaceful. It was actually quite nice waking up together at normal hours. Before Daisy came, he used to sneak out at half five in the morning then they had to shift to nooners when convenient.

"You look real beautiful in the morning you know that?" he whispered. By twelve they were ready to go. Ellie went to check out while Alec ran to the bathroom. That was when she came face-to-face with Beth.

"I thought you were on a case," Beth commented suspiciously.

"I was," Ellie lied. "I just needed somewhere to sleep for a couple nights."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone. You and Mark were here the whole weekend?"

"I'm surprised we didn't see you."

"Been busy with the case."

"Mind you, I'm surprised that you could get any sleep. I think the couple in the room opposite must not understand sound control."

Ellie really hoped that Beth was not noticing the blush coming up on her cheeks, "So are you checking out now or..."

"Oh no were not leaving until three. I just came hello."

"Right then, I need to get back to the boys before my sister psychologically scars them for life." Check out done, she grabbed her bag only to find Alec already in the car. "You're eager to get home."

"I saw Mark Latimer and I legged it."

"Well I bumped into Beth at the desk. I really hope she doesn't realise we were the loud couple across the hall."

"We weren't that loud." After a few moments she whacked him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You are such a wanker."

"What have I done now?"

"You neglected to tell me about the three large love bites you left on my neck. No wonder Beth looked as though she didn't believe me."

-o-

 _Late July_

Dirty Brian's birthday party at the Traders was very loud. Loud enough that Alec had to sit in his car to allow himself a moment to think.

"Oi why are you being miserable?" Ellie rapped on the window, clearly already pass the two glasses of wine limit she had set herself.

"I'm not being miserable. I just needed some quiet. Oh Christ, I've become an old man. In my twenties I would be fine with the volume but now..."

"Oi don't say you're old."

"I think you and my heart need to talk."

"Right open the door." He did but then before he could get out, Ellie had straddled his thighs, which given how he was on the driver's side it wasn't the most spacious of situations.

"Ellie you're drunk."

"I know what I am doing," she replied sucking on a bit of his neck. There was no way he was going to be self-controlled if she did that to him. "I'm only trying to help."

"So to relief my sudden epiphany about my age, your solution is to act like randy teenagers?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Absolutely not." His hands unzipped the back of her dress and lowered the seat a little.

While not exactly the most comfortable of locations, by the time they were done they were both sweaty and sated. His shirt unbuttoned, trousers unbuckled, lips covered in lipstick and a little swollen. Ellie's hair somewhat dishevelled, her dress bunched around her waist, sodding love bites all over her chest.

Alec kissed the top of her head as a thank you.

"You feel better?"

"Hmm, much."

"We should do this again. Maybe use my car."

"We'd probably have more room." After a few blissful moments, she kissed him sweetly, and the pair tried their hardest to make it look as though they hadn't been having sex. Granted that wasn't entirely possible.

It was made even worse by the fact when they climbed out of the car, on wobbly legs no doubt, and accidentally bumped into Paul Coates. Two rather dishevelled people climbing out of the driver's side left nothing to the imagination.

For a few seconds it was silent until Paul awkwardly said, "Evening."

"Evening Reverend," Ellie replied trying not to laugh. It wasn't so much that they had been caught but it was the fact that they had been caught by a reverend of all people. Hell was certainly waiting for them. At least it was not while they were having sex. The thought of that made Ellie turn red so fast.

"We should be heading home," Alec said after what felt like an eternity.

"Look, I'm not really in a position to judge what you were doing."

"You're a reverend."

"I'm in a relationship so I understand that some urges need to be dealt with."

Without saying much else, Paul left them. Once the couple were back in the car - Ellie in the passenger seat this time - they both dissolved into laughter.

"I am genuinely shocked that no one else noticed us going at it. Half the bloody station smokes," she laughed.

"I think they would prefer to have the outdoor heater on the other side. Come on, let's get you home."

"Why, you fancy continuing this?" Alec could not start the car quick enough.


	8. A Reveal

Chapter Eight

Daisy had pulled another runaway scheme. Only this time she travelled down to Broadchurch rather than stay at a friend's, lying to Alec that Tess had sent Daisy as a surprise for the summer. For the first time, Alec had a proper row with his daughter over her lying. Punishment was she would be grounded for two weeks, though in the meantime, she had gotten a small job at the Echo, though that was mainly just sorting through old news stories in order for them to be digitally archived.

She was just up to September 2013, most of the articles chronicling the Danny Latimer murder investigation. She felt bad. Not only for Danny's family but everyone else whose life Joe Miller had destroyed in the process. She never met the man but the thought of what he did that night in July and the trial made him hate him.

Her thought process was distracted when the article that caught her eye though had the words Sandbrook in the headline.

Daisy read every word carefully. The DSs were not named, but she knew who the DSs were on the initial Sandbrook case: her mother and Dave. Then she remembered that Tess had to send her car to a workshop in order to get the car window fixed. She remembered Tess leaving at odd hours of the night. Dave moving in after two months later after Alec left.

The pieces were fitted together.

"Olly!"

"Yes?"

"Did my dad ever give you an interview about what happened at the Sandbrook trial?"

"I… Ah. Yes." Olly walked into the backroom, finding Daisy holding the news story he had written.

"So he said that it was two DSs having an affair that resulted in the vital piece of evidence?"

"Yes."

"Did he say it was my mother that was the DS?"

Olly didn't answer. He had a suspicion that Daisy already knew the answer. Before anything else could be said, Daisy bolted out the front door. "Daisy!"

The sound drowned out, so much that she had almost been hit by the car until Mark Latimer had hit the horn, "Jesus love, are you going to stand there?"

 _"_ _I think I would prefer it if you ran me over,"_ she thought. Daisy sat down on the other side of the road, face in her hands. Too much was going on in her head. She could not breathe normally and a part of her wanted to cry. She was angry, hurt, betrayed, shocked and distraught all at once and her head had no way of processing it.

Chloe, who Daisy had known in passing, had gotten out of the car and sat beside Daisy.

"You alright?"

"No," Daisy groaned quietly. "My mother's a fucking whore."

-o-

Chloe had taken Daisy to a café to talk, giving her tea with plenty of sugar to ease the shock, leaving Daisy to explain.

"So… the Sandbrook trial fell apart because my mother – rather than taking that vital piece of evident back to work – decided that she was going to shag another bloke in a hotel where the pendent was eventually stolen."

"Did you not suspect that she was having an affair?"

"No. They basically said that work had essentially destroyed their marriage. They technically was not wrong, seeing as how the other guy was another DS on the team. Dave the Tosser."

"Why would they lie like that?"

"I dunno. I wasn't too young, I was almost thirteen. I should have suspected that Mum had been having an affair. Not long after Dad left, Dave started calling at odd hours, then two months later he moved in. Mum did not seem too affected by the divorce which is unusual since they were together for nearly sixteen years, married for almost fourteen."

"My dad had an affair."

"Really?"

"With Becca from the Traders."

"Your mum took him back?"

"Different circumstances, my brother had been killed and Mum was pregnant. They had to at least try to make it work. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. I'm angry that my dad lied and made himself ill because of it. I'm angry that my mum decided to go along with this lie happily. The worst thing is that I am angry at myself that I did not speak to my dad for two years, for no reason at all. I felt bad after he had a heart attack but now I just feel like the worst human being in the world." Tears had welled at that point. "Why are parents so shit?"

"Some kids just have them."

"I think I need to get back before I get in more trouble than I am already. Not that Oliver is going to blab that I left the house for an hour."

"Do us a favour and hand us your phone." Daisy handed her phone over to Chloe. "If you need to talk then here's my number. We're going to Cornwall for a holiday so we're not going to be in the house in case you try knocking on our door."

"Thanks. I guess."

-o-

Tess had arrived two days later. She had thought that Daisy had calmed down after two weeks, without realising that the situation had gotten worse.

"Sweetheart I know the last few months have been stressful and I am happy that you and your dad are getting on again but you should come home."

"What with you and Dave?" Daisy couldn't even look her mother in the face, rage was now boiling.

"Chelmswood is not a bad place. It has better schools there for you than here."

"Mum you are only moving because of him. He calls you follow."

"I thought you liked Dave."

"That was before I found out he was shagging a married woman."

Tess completely missed the point, "Who?"

"You! How long before you and Dad split were you sleeping with another bloke?"

"How did you find out?"

"No you answer me, because there is a lot of stuff that I don't get!"

"Dave and I … we've been together for nearly five years."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Mind your language."

"Oh really you are taking the moral high ground here. You were sleeping with another man, not Dad, for two three years!"

"Your dad and I, we just drifted apart towards the end. You know how he was always at work. We both were. Sometimes things need to be fulfilled."

"Then see a marriage councillor or admit that the spark has gone, you've grown apart and the marriage is not working! Anything but sleeping with another person!"

"You are too young to understand."

Daisy was so tempted to scream, but calmly said, "I'm nearly sixteen. I know that having an affair does not help marriages. What you did was selfish and it almost killed Dad. I don't know how to forgive you, _if_ I could forgive you."

Needing to get out of the flat, Daisy walked out. Shocked, Tess did not follow.

She spent two hours sitting on the swings in the park. Part of her thought about nicking vodka from the shop but the counter was in a decent position to catch shop lifters. She bailed.

Not wanting to go back home in fear Tess was still there, Daisy went to the only real adult who she could trust and just sat on the swings.

"Ellie, just hug me please."

-o-

Daisy explained everything. Ellie listened as though it was the first time she heard it. There was just something in Daisy's eyes that painfully reminded Ellie of when she told Tom who had killed Danny: innocent, betrayed and tired. Tired of being hurt by the people who loved them the most.

"I don't think I can ever talk to her again."

"She's still your mum and she loves you."

"She should have really thought about that. I don't think she cared that much if she could throw away a marriage like that."

"Sweetheart, I know what it is like to have a child not speak to you. It hurts."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault your twat of an ex-husband turned out to be a dirty rotten borderline paedophilic child killer." Truer words never spoken, but Daisy knew that it was a touchy subject. "Sorry, I know you don't like being reminded."

"I should have had you in the hut that day we sent him to Sheffield."

"How do you do it? Like how do you recover from betrayal like that?"

"I still want to kill him myself if that tells you anything, especially after the shit he pulled in court."

"I wouldn't blame you to be honest. And before you start worrying, I am not going to murder my mother. I'm just disowning her until forgive her, if I can."

"You forgave your father eventually."

"It was not easy though."

She was quiet the rest of the night. Tom came back with chips and after the teenagers went upstairs to watch a movie though when the doorbell rang, they both quietly sat at the top of the stairs while Alec and Ellie talked.

"I'm not entirely sure what you expected when you took the fall for Sandbrook but you really should have been honest from the beginning."

"She needed her mother. Like I know nothing of teenage girls."

"I think you have made that obvious. You and her need to talk tomorrow."

"I know. Tess is staying at the flat."

"You going back?"

"I honestly don't think she wants me there."

"So are you staying in my room or the sofa?"

On the stairs, the teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"I'll take the couch. Don't want to freak the kids out if they wake up in the middle of the night and find us sharing a bed."

Daisy's jaw dropped, while Tom looked even more confused.

"Point taken."

It went silent for a second and when Tom leaned down, Ellie and Alec were lip locking.

"That is gross," Tom whispered.

"Are they hiding this from us?"

"They have to be.

-o-

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night to find Fred staring at her.

"Daisy sad," he babbled. Climbing on the bed, he snuggled up against her.

"Cheers Freddy."

-o-

The next morning was awkward. Alec and Ellie were acting as though nothing had been going on between them, while the teenagers looked at them rather suspiciously. After breakfast, Alec had to talk about the last few days. Ellie kept an ear out in case it got heated.

"Right, so when did you find out that Mum had ripped your heart out? When the pendent was stolen?"

"No. I knew before then."

"Why did you let her get away with it?"

"Keep the family together, but your mother knew it would be a waste and it would just make you more unhappy than if we just gotten divorced."

"Was it just the one man?"

"Okay, honestly, no. When you were three, she had a one night stand with a bloke in a bar. I gave her a chance after the first one. I probably shouldn't have but we had you. Everything I did during the divorce was for you Daisy. I took the fall for the pendent because I thought you would be better off with your mother. It did not mean I didn't love you. I did it because I love you."

"So you made yourself ill because of it? You are such a stupid tosser."

"I've been called worse. How did you find out?"

"I found the interview you did with the Echo. Olly filled in the gaps that I worked out myself, but it wasn't his fault. I know you think he is a pain, but Olly Stevens is sort of the reason I started getting in contact with you again. After you arrested Joe Miller, he tracked me down, informing me that you had a heart attack. It wasn't Olly's fault." Alec sort of grumbled. "You have to be at least somewhat grateful. I'm not going back with Mum though."

"You're starting sixth form in September."

"I can move transfer here. It is not as though I want to get back to that school."

"What about your friends?"

"I have Skype and I might go and visit occasionally. I'm nearly sixteen. Legally I am allowed to say who I can live with. Almost."

"Do you really think I can look after you?"

"No. It's a good thing you have Ellie around."

"Fine, I'll talk to your mother. Just don't get your hopes up. "

"Do you still love her?"

"No. It did not happen immediately but after Sandbrook was officially closed, everything had changed too much."

"Any particular reason?"

She couldn't see Ellie smiling a little from behind.

"Sandbrook got solved. You're mother seemed better off. I had you back on speaking terms. I was not as lonely as I was when I came here."

"I suppose that is a good enough cluster." Daisy was not going to coax a confession out of him about his secret relationship with Ellie. They probably just did not want a massive fuss just yet, the timing not being right and all.

Nothing else said, Daisy hugged him. She wasn't going to get over it for a while, but she could at least forgive her father for being such a self-sacrificing idiot.


	9. A Fight

Chapter Nine

Their first actual full on row as a couple came during November. They bickered and gave the odd backhanded compliment, but nothing ever amounted further than that. They argued, they got jealous but it was a kind of foreplay. They always made up in the end, usually in post-coital bliss.

This time was different.

An arrest in Woodhaven had not gone to plan. Suspect was by no means cooperative, and it was a tense few hours before Alec came to the Millers covered in what was blood - some of it his own - and bruises.

Daisy was about to give him the third degree when Ellie sent her, Tom and Fred to get pizza from the takeaway.

Alec suspected that was because Ellie wanted to give him the third degree.

"You should see the other guy," he joked, trying to ease the conversation a little.

"How bad?"

"Guy was high on cocaine-"

"I meant your injuries," she clarified a little louder.

"Cracked rib. Bruised knee. Shoulder needed stitches. Everything else is cuts and bruises."

"You have stitches?"

"It's just a nick."

"Let me see."

"Ellie-"

"Let me see." He sighed. He pulled at the buttons on his shirt, revealing a small pad of dressing covering the wound on his shoulder. "He came at you with a knife?"

"He grabbed it off the kitchen counter when I had him pinned. I was just about to cuff him and he got me."

"We're you alone?"

"Initially."

"For fucks sake what were you thinking trying to arrest a bloke high on coke on your own?"

"I did not know he was coked up at the time Ellie. What do you expect me to do?"

"Not get into a fist fight with someone stronger and probably in better health than you!"

"I had him pinned and he stabbed me in the shoulder! I'm fine!"

"You could have gotten killed!"

"I didn't though!" He winced. His cracked rib was hurting the louder he shouted. Probably would be an idea to calm down. "I called for backup when he stabbed me. I thought he would get more aggressive if I had other officers there initially."

"Oh you clearly thought that through!"

"Okay, let's calm down."

"You are not that young anymore!"

"Says the woman who jumped me in a car to prove that I wasn't over the hill."

"Irrelevant. You cannot go gallivanting into dangerous arrests like that!"

"I said I didn't know that he was that dangerous when I went in for God's sake."

"Were you warned he could be dangerous?"

"I knew he had a history of resisting arrest, but never had he assaulted an officer."

His voice was so calm. How he could be calm with her yelling at him, Ellie had no clue.

"What is the actual issue here Ellie? I've been in worst states than this. You know that."

"You nearly fucking died right in front of me that night! You knew you had a bloody heart condition and you still went head first and had a heart attack as a result! Now I get worried when you are out on arrests whether I'm going to get a call saying that you were killed or dropped dead because of how bloody reckless you can be! And I know you tell me not to fuss but I cannot help it: you made me bloody fall in love with you!"

The words slipped out of her mouth so easy, like she'd said it to him millions of times. This was the first time either of them had admitted it.

Alec was absolutely dumbfounded, his heart sinking a little due to the vulnerable look she was giving him.

Ellie was breathing heavily after that rant though equally as surprised as he was at what she said.

It took a few minutes for it to sink in, and as much as it literally pained him, Alec hobbled over and gently pulled her in for a hug.

Then the sobs started. They were only small so it was only really just her getting the last of her emotions out. He gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"A little," she sniffed pulling free from the hug. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

He kissed her, so softly she barely felt it. It was not about lust or just for the sake of it. He did it to reassure her that he was fine, well and that he was going to be there until she was fed up of him.

The kiss deepened slightly, only for the front door to open, revealing a tentative looking Tom, a grumpy Fred and a still miffed Daisy.

Rather than proceeding to the reprimanding she had been planning, Daisy just called him a stupid tosser. She had a feeling that from the state of the pair that Ellie had gotten hers and Daisy's worries across.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Fred dropped off to sleep. It was way passed his bedtime. Everyone else seemed tired from the evening's events so calling it a day seemed wise.

Not before Alec had to reassure Tom and especially Daisy that he was fine. Tom seemed reassured when Alec told him of the other guy's injuries showing that at least Alec put up a fight. Daisy, having bottled everything in for hours, finally snapped and cried. Alec soothed her as much as possible, telling her he was planning on sticking around for a while.

"She alright?" Ellie asked when he finally hobbled into the bedroom.

"Eventually. Must have exhausted herself out." He collapsed on the bed, not even that hard but his rib clearly didn't like that. "Ah...fuck."

"You got pain killers?"

"Coat pocket."

"Need me to get them?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." He looked at her. Despite the still blotchy eyes, she still looked gorgeous. "This isn't the first time I've been hurt on the job you know. First week on the beat, Glasgow constabulary, bar brawl, football derby, one of them had a knife, got me in the hip. "

"What is it with you and knives?" she sighed. "Similar story though with me, only it was here, no football and I got hit on the back of the head. Wanker knocked me against the wall. Lucy weren't happy, said I should have quit the job that second. I get your point though. Just promise that you'll try not to come back home with you looking like you've been at the Somme."

He cupped the side of her face, "If it will put you at ease, I'll make sure I have backup with me from the second I go in."

"That would be an improvement." Alec smiled slightly, leaning into kiss her. His rib didn't quite like that either. "That's it. I'm getting your painkillers."

"Ellie don't fuss." He was only half serious, and he seemed to welcome the floaty feeling the pills brought. Lights out, in the verge of sleep, he whispered with all sincerity, "I love you Ellie."

"Love you too."


	10. Another Reveal

Chapter Ten

Alec remembers Daisy's birth like it was yesterday. Even sixteen years to the day. She was no longer five and asking for a princess cake. She was sixteen, blossoming into a woman and almost self-reliant.

First day of August, a pile of cards flew through the letter box, many of them being forwarded from Tess.

One from each aunt or uncle. Tess sent one though Daisy, still yet to forgive, glanced at it the once. The one that intrigued her the most was the card from her grandfather. It was not a simple happy birthday message but practically a letter, apologising for never being able to see or speak to her.

"Right, so what do you want to do today?" Alec asked putting down a proper breakfast for his girl.

"We have that barbecue at the Latimer's to go to don't we?"

"Ah right, yeah, I forgot about that. You sure you want to go?"

"Of course. Besides, I have to protect Tom from Cindy Green. Girl might have a crush on him. Bless."

-o-

As soon as they arrived at the Latimer's that afternoon, Fred decided to give his attention to Daisy, launching into her arms and slathering kisses over her face, though some of them felt like licks.

"Whoa Freddy," she giggled.

"Birthday!" he yelled.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday," Tom said, handing Daisy a card, though kept looking over Daisy's shoulder.

"Looking out for Cindy?" she snorted.

"She's practically stalking me. It's weird."

"Maybe don't kiss her them."

"I did not kiss her she kissed me."

"Alright, I'll be your knight in shining armour? Fred, you want to help me defend your brother from the dragon?"

"Yeah!"

In the meantime, Alec had gotten distracted by Ellie's rather flattering summer dress, though before he could say anything he was cornered by Mark and Paul.

"Take it that now Daisy is permanently living with you, you're going to have to be dragged to every family friendly social event?" Paul asked.

"Looks like it," Alec replied.

"Things we do for the women we love eh. Still, nice to know she's at least settled. Joining our Chloe in the sixth form," said Mark.

"Aye, I think she is looking forward to it as well. Still having kittens over those results though."

"She'll be fine. Seems like a bright girl. Hopefully Chloe will be okay given the past year. So, anyone you've taken a fancy too?"

"What do you mean?" He looked to Paul, who as far as Alec knew was the only one to know about him and Ellie.

"Just thought now your over the divorce, thought you would be embracing single life."

"I've cannot even keep one woman happy let alone two. Why do you think I'm divorced?"

"He's got a point Mark," said Paul giving a subtle wink.

In another part of the garden, Ellie had been stuck in a conversation with Lucy when her sister made a note of the outfit Alec was wearing.

"You know Hardy is quite fit." Ellie and Beth looked at her as if she's lost her mind, though Ellie had a hint of annoyance on her face due to this comment. Lucy had been known to flirt with Alec, though it was really to annoy Olly more than anything. "Give him a t-shirt and jeans and suddenly he morphs into Hot Dad. Just in his suit he was Grumpy Hairy Bugger."

Ellie had to admit that was a little funny, and those legs in those jeans were playing with her mind a little but tried not to let it show.

"You know Brian from your SOCO department is now single again," Beth stated sipping her wine.

"Is this the Brian who tried to ask you out?" asked Lucy.

"Yep," Ellie replied taking a gulp of her wine. "I know you are trying to help but I really don't need to be dating. Too much baggage and that is just the boys."

"What if I tried finding divorcees with kids, you'll have something to bond over," Beth suggested.

"What about the rest?"

"Don't mention it," Lucy replied.

-o-

About an hour or so later, a lot of food had been consumed, Chloe had joined in the protect Tom game, though it really was time for the little ones to have a nap. Lizzie seemed to be growing like a weed and enjoyed the attention from the various guests. Fred had managed to exhaust himself out by running around in circles now that he had mastered this new art.

It was also then that Alec and Ellie could get a moment alone.

"Where have you been?" Alec asked walking into the kitchen to grab another bear.

"Putting Fred down for a nap. Bless him, had such a fun day," Ellie answered. It took her moment to notice they were alone. "You feeling old yet?"

"Sixteen year old daughter? Nah." He put his hands on her waist. "You are such a tease you know that?"

"What?"

"You in that dress. Playing my mind all day."

"You might want to get some self-control," she teased. Doing what he wanted to do all day, Alec leaned down and kissed her. They were so close to deepening it when they heard a cough from behind.

They released and turned to find Daisy, shaking her head but close to laughing, and Tom, who just looked disgusted.

"Let me guess, mouth to mouth?" Daisy asked jokingly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ellie asked.

"About a minute," Tom answered, really not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Right, I think we all need to sit down and chat about this," Alec passed them some cans. Tom tried to make a getaway but Daisy had grabbed his arm before he could. Despite it being his own suggestion, it didn't seem like Alec wanted to talk much either. "Any questions?"

"How long has this been going on?" Daisy asked.

"Just after Easter," Ellie answered. "Maybe before then."

"So, you've been together what just over three months, why hide it?" Tom, having developed some nerve, questioned the logic behind the affair.

"There were loads of reasons Lad. Like how the trial was still fresh in everyone's mind, that accusation - which we promise was not true at the time or anytime before that - and we weren't entirely sure what this was until about a month back," Alec explained. It was sound reasoning, Tom guessed. "I really like your mother Tom, so I don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

Tom shrugged, which translated from teenage boy was okay.

"I would like to point out that you two are shit when it comes to hiding a relationship," Daisy pointed out. "We found you kissing in the living room about a month ago."

"You two knew all this time?" Ellie asked. The kids nodded.

"I think Beth and Mark know too," Tom added.

"Why did no one say anything?"

"How would you even approach the subject? It is a weird thing to ask. It would be probably be easier for you to tell us yourself," Daisy explained. "Are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Um… I don't even know how to approach the subject," Alec scratched the back of his neck.

"We should go back out before people start wondering where we are," said Ellie. "Not quite the birthday surprise you were expecting."

Before the couple left the kitchen, he took her hand. Sometimes a minor gesture can announce something massive.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Your sister could use my guts for Christmas decorations?"

"I should warn you to wear more suits around her." He laughed a little, pulling her outside.


	11. Another Step

Chapter Eleven

First day of the school year was often known for being a re-enactment of the lead up to World War One in the Miller household, not helped with now two teenagers spending a inconceivable amount of time the bathroom, a two and a half year old developing an attitude and two adults flapping around trying to get all three dressed and fed.

Tom had promised he would walk Daisy into the school though the way they were going it wasn't looking as though they were going to be on time.

Fred was not exactly budging. His first day of preschool and he decided that he was not going. He relented eventually once Daisy bribed him with ice cream if he went.

The kitchen was not exactly the most easy to navigate with five adult sized people.

"We need to figure out a new arrangement," Tom said having finally grabbed the milk. The last month had not been so bad since there had been little reason to get up in the morning for the teenagers.

"It's the best we have to deal with," Ellie replied.

"We could just get a bigger house," Daisy suggested.

"With what money? At best it would be rented," Alec pointed out.

"I think there is some places just out of town that have four bedrooms that are going for a reasonable rate."

"Look, we'll talk about later. The bell goes in half hour," Ellie said. Tom gulped down his juice and Daisy grabbed her rucksack.

Driving to work, they thought about what the kids were saying that morning, and really they knew the kids had a point.

"We need a new place," Ellie announced. "There's just no room for the five of us in that house or the flat."

"I know but it is just the money more than anything. A house would really be our salaries combined."

"Didn't you save some of your sick pay?"

"Some of that went on child support, but whatever is leftover is still in the account. Do you think that we are ready to move in together?"

"We practically live under the same roof. Still, could get the house evaluated, see how much it's worth. Then again, probably a good percentage would go to the real estate. Though I am not entirely sure who would buy a house where a killer lived."

"We could just not tell them."

-o-

"Kids you home?" Ellie called once she arrived home that evening.

"Yeah, I'm just giving Fred a bath. Got a little trigger happy with the finger painting," Daisy called back.

"Dinner is nearly done," Tom added from the kitchen.

"You cooked dinner?" Ellie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I put the fish fingers in the oven."

"Jamie Oliver will be proud. How was your day?"

"Fine."

"School okay?"

"It's school."

"Daisy get on alright?"

"As far as I know."

As Ellie dished up the food, reminding herself to teach Tom how to make something other than fish fingers and oven chips, the front door went and Fred in just his pyjama bottoms came barreling down the stairs, hair still wet and launched himself straight at Alec.

"I take it that you plan to be a cannon ball when you grow up," he groaned.

"That would be all well and good but he needs to get his hair dry," Daisy exclaimed coming to grab Fred.

"No," the toddler sulked. He loved Daisy but was not fond of her hairdryer. He called it a dragon.

Despite some kicking, Daisy got her way eventually and the two arrive to eat, Fred not looking best pleased.

"How was your first day Daisy?" Alec asked.

"Alright I guess."

"Teenagers."

"I need to ask, is one of you going to be in the house tomorrow?" asked Ellie.

"Why?" asked Tom.

"Estate agent coming round to evaluate the house."

"You're selling the place?"

"As you said it's not the best arrangement with Daisy staying in your room and you in Fred's. We could barely get around the kitchen this morning. It's really just to see where we stand. You okay with that?"

"It's just that you said this morning that you said it was the best we had to deal with."

"I had a think."

"I suppose it's fine. Could never really settle back in here anyway."

It had been a struggle trying to live in the house for the last eight or so months. Every corner seemed pepped with memories of Joe. Even though he was far away - last they heard in Germany of all places - with a restraining order to keep away from the Millers, Latimers and Stevens, it felt as though he never left and it really had something to do with the house. As much as they could repaint the house, Joe's memory lingered like damp on the wall.

The only real way they could move on was a fresh start somewhere else, somewhere bigger.

-o-

The house got a decent price, possibly more if the whole place was painted magnolia.

Bloody magnolia, they didn't think that they had seen more cans of magnolia paint in their life.

Still, they were looking at a house just a few hundred yards out of the town.

Four bedrooms over two floors, good size kitchen for a family of five and living room and dining area.

Might just be a little over their budget but the relater looked desperate to sell. Also she may have taken a shine to Fred.

With no other offers, they got the house by the end of the month, preparing to move in by the start of November since they got the Millers house sold and Alec had given warning on the flat.

Even despite some of the tarnished memories, Ellie felt the house looked too empty with the neutral walls and lack of photos.

Perched on her hip, Fred was somewhat confused by his house looking so big without the furniture.

"You alright Mum?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, just feels odd the house being this empty."

"Still a fresh start."


	12. A Visit

Chapter Twelve

The evening had started out well enough, dinner lively as ever.

Then the doorbell rang, Alec insisting he'd get it. The last thing he expected was to find a man in his seventies, hair significantly greyer than when Alec saw him last. Time had not done well with either of them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Alec asked shutting the door so the kids would not hear.

"Fancied a break from Scotland Alec," the man replied.

"Whatever happened to you staying away from me and Daisy?"

"Daisy with you now? Ain't surprised, not after that whole Sandbrook debacle."

"What do you want?"

"I came to see my granddaughter."

"You are not stepping anywhere near her, not after what you did."

At that point, Ellie, wondering where Alec had gotten to, open the door, "Who's this?"

"Do us a favour and leave," Alec snarled. He retreated back inside, sat on the stairs and put his face in his hands.

"He's your father isn't he?" Ellie asked closing the door.

"How does he know where I was?"

"Dad, you okay?" Daisy asked coming into the hall.

"I'm fine Darlin'. Just saw someone I would rather not see."

"We could hear you. It's granddad isn't it?"

"Well he'll be gone soon so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I... I might have invited him."

-o-

Alec was by no means impressed. It wasn't so much the fact that Daisy and Tom had gotten in contact - though that was at least some part of it - it was more the fact they hid it from him. Then Daisy called him a hypocrite (actual words being that he was full of shit) and stormed out.

"You should give him a chance. Hear what he has to say," Tom said before going to his room.

Not the most insightfully words, but the lad had a point. If Daisy had invited the man down, then it seemed like she had every intention to meet her grandfather.

-o-

 _The next day_

"What are you doing back?" Tom asked when he and Daisy returned from school that afternoon to find Alec in the house.

"Get changed Daisy we're going out for dinner," he answered. "With your grandfather. Tom you get yourself some chips or something."

Daisy glared at him suspiciously, "Why the change of heart?"

"I don't think he is going to leave until he's seen you."

"So you are trying to get rid of him? Unbelievable," she muttered walking up the stairs.

The neutral location selected was a pub- restaurant, which seemed like tempting fate but it had to do.

"Dad, just please don't make a scene. He's still your dad and I don't know the reason you fell out."

"One of these days, you and I will sit down and talk about it."

"You keep telling me that and you never do." She sighed, took her coke and sat down at the table. Alec gabbed his soda water and joined her. "Is that him?"

"Yeah."

"Behave okay, or I'll set Ellie on you later."

"Couldn't have picked a place that doesn't look like it could have been a resting place for Edward II," Clement commented sitting down. Daisy tried to hide a smile. Nice to know that her father's pickiness came from somewhere.

"Either this or a chicken place," Alec replied.

"And we both know how you feel about chicken joints," Daisy quipped into her drink. She stood, though not entirely sure whether to give the man she barely remembered a hug.

"Wow, no longer wee anymore," Clement commented.

"Not that tall either."

At that point, Alec thought that the meal back in Sandbrook that Ricky Gilespe interrupted seemed less awkward.

"So what is this I hear about you having a buggered heart?" Clement asked.

"Who told you?"

"I might have mentioned it to Charlotte," Daisy admitted. "Didn't realise you and her were in contact."

"Well it wasn't so much her but your Uncle Malcolm. Said you had only gone and given yourself a heart attack."

"It was over a year ago. I'm fine now. Had a pacemaker put in," Alec replied.

"Like the Six Million Dollar Man."

"Still think Iron Man is more apt," Daisy said.

"You don't even know who the Six Million Dollar Man is," Alec pointed out.

"Google exists. I need another drink." She gave her father a warning look before leaving for the bar.

"She's a great lass son. Done well with her."

"She's a good kid, just a little difficult now she's that age. Language is the main issue."

"You were not much better. Probably got worse after ye mum went."

"Well you weren't known for being communicative either Dad."

"So who is your lady friend? The lass at the door yesterday."

"Her name's Ellie."

"Well it's good you're moving on. I did warn you though about Tess."

"Save the lecture would you. I learned the hard way."

"Good thing Daisy don't look like her. Looks more like ye mother. Anything else to know about your life?"

"Not really. Ellie has two boys: Tom, thirteen, and Fred, two and a half. They're good lads, given what they went through. Daisy gets on with them."

"You cannot even look me in the eye can you."

"We're not talking about that. I'll just get angry and Daisy, well, she won't be pleased."

"What happened made me realise that I needed to get myself help."

"Well I'm glad that you nearly killing my daughter made you open your eyes."

"You're still angry."

"What do you think?"

Before any more words could be said, Daisy sat back down, though the tension could be felt, "Everything alright?"

"Just talking about the weather."

-o-

Later once they were back at Ellie's, Daisy joined Tom on the games console upstairs while Alec collapsed on the sofa besides Ellie.

"I take it dinner went well."

"No one died or got injured so I would call it a success."

"Daisy get on alright with him."

"She was fine considering the last time she saw him was nearly thirteen years ago. I might have been a little..."

"Evasive?"

"I was fine until he brought up the fact that I couldn't look at him in the eye because of what he did."

At that point Ellie muted the television, "Right you are going to tell me what happened right here right now."

"Ellie come on." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine. When Daisy was around four or five, Tess and I went out for a meal with my brother. We left the girls with my father. We didn't know at the time that he had a serious drinking problem. He drank himself unconscious, Daisy found him asleep on the sofa, vodka in his hand. Must have thought it was water 'cause she drank it and ended up almost needing a liver transplant. Charlotte called an ambulance and it was just hell from there in. Tess was distraught and I was angry. Really angry. So much so that I severed ties with him." Ellie was actually stunned. She just blinked a couple times. "He said he has gotten help, and I believe him. It's just that I don't think I could ever forgive him for nearly killing Daisy out of neglect."

"Well she's not dead. Very much healthy and clearly takes after you."

"Your point?"

"You know you don't have to forgive him, just be civil for your daughter's sake. She wants him in her life, and I don't think there is much you can do about it."

"I get send her to a boarding school."

"And she'll hate you for the rest of your life. She already hates one parent so don't make it another. So other than that, anything else got brought up?"

"You got mentioned. Then he had to ask me when I was marrying you and Daisy seems to have it in her head." That actually made Ellie laugh. "It's not funny. When Daisy gets an idea into a head, she will not relent."

"Well, I would rather you not marry me because your daughter made you. Did you ever consider getting married again?"

He shrugged, "Let's just say my marriage is not a great advertisement for the concept."

"Can't even imagine you trying to propose."

"Well I tried the one knee thing but my back gave way. Probably should have been a warning that I was doing the wrong thing."

"Oi, you still got your daughter out of it, so it wasn't all bad."

"What about you?"

"Marriage? Well, I liked being married. Just couldn't believe that the man I had been married for twelve years would turn out like that."

"Nice to know you have not been put off the idea."

"Why? You planning on something?"

"Not yet."


	13. A Wedding

Chapter Thirteen

"Come on kids we are going to be late," Ellie called from the bottom of the staircase. A cousin of Alec had decided she was getting married in London and they thought it would be a good idea to introduce Ellie and the boys properly to the family.

That said they were struggling to get everyone organised and in the car. Fred was refusing to get in his smart clothes with Tom fighting with him on it and Daisy was missing. Alec had gone to look for her.

"Hold on, I've just got Fred into his waistcoat."

"At last." She looked down at her stomach. She was showing only a bit. Maybe not enough to cause massive gossip, she hoped.

The front door opened revealing a very unwell looking Daisy, followed shortly by Alec.

"She was at the Latimers. Stayed the night."

"Are you okay?"

"No," Daisy groaned. "Stupid tequila shots."

"Are you even going to make it to London?"

"I'll just sleep in the car." Daisy slowly made her way up the stairs, meeting Tom part way to her room.

"Good night?" Daisy gave him the middle finger.

Making herself look somewhat decent, Daisy eventually climbed into the back of the car. Though the sun glasses were a questionable choice.

Ten minutes in, Daisy and Fred had fallen asleep, Tom had his headphones on.

"Have you ever done a tequila shot?" Ellie asked out of curiosity.

"At one point, maybe when I was at uni. You?"

"How do you think I got the tattoo?"

"When she's in a better state, I'll have a word with her."

"If she's this hungover then I doubt that she will ever want to drink again."

"I should hope so. How bad was Fred?"

"I gave up and let Tom take over. Hadn't even gotten ready myself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit nervous. Usually you meet the family before you have a baby."

"You aren't that big yet."

"Cheers."

"I meant that you are wearing a dress that hides the bump as well."

"Probably a good thing. Don't want to upstage the bride. Though I am curious as to why you are not wearing a kilt."

"I don't like wearing a kilt. I look ridiculous."

"I don't know." Ellie gave a sly smile. "There might be something attractive in the idea of you wearing a kilt, especially if you were to be going regimental."

Alec let out a small cough, "As far as I know, the groom isn't wearing a kilt so I don't have to. Listen, I wouldn't worry about my lot not liking you. Be your normal self and they'll fall in love with you."

"If they are as grumpy as you are then I'll have a job."

-o-

Turns out the groom was wearing a kilt. Alec still refused to wear a kilt.

Still somewhat hungover, Daisy tried her hardest to be pleased about seeing her numerous relatives. Though she quickly had to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. Despite being asleep, the car journey hadn't quite agreed with her.

"Tom, do us a favour and never drink," she mumbled walking out the bathroom. Tom was holding onto a still sleepy Fred.

"Are you taking your sunglasses off at any point?"

"It depends," she lifted the glasses up exposing her baggy eyes. "How do I look?"

"Fine," he answered unconvincingly.

"Oh Christ," she said rather stunned. "I did not think he was coming."

"Ye growing taller every time I see ya," Clement commented walking over to the pair.

"I stopped growing about a year ago."

"I take it ye father is around."

"First time Mum has met the family so he is going to be with her a lot," Tom answered.

"Ah don't be worried Laddie, we Scots are not as off putting as much as me son has advertised."

"I take it Dad doesn't know you're here," said Daisy.

"Thought he would not want to come if he knew I were here."

"I don't think he would have had much of a choice," Tom muttered.

Across the room, Ellie seemed to be a new hit with the other son of Clement Hardy, though it was early days.

"So he nicked your job and you still let him shag you?" Malcolm asked. Alec shook his head.

"Not immediately," Ellie laughed. "Been nearly a year though. Since we got together not nicked my job. I do have his job now."

"Well, let's hope you are better than the last one. Between you and me, I was never really that fond of Tess."

"Mal," Alec warned.

"I'm just saying that Ellie here seems better suited for you than Tess ever was. The only good thing that marriage ever produced was Daisy and that is because out of the three of you she seemed to be the only sane person, remarkably."

"Really not the most appropriate thing to talk about my failed marriage at a wedding and in front of Ellie."

"You didn't seem to care when we were solving Sandbrook," Ellie muttered.

"Guys we need to get to seats," one of the usher boys said.

The last thing Alec expected was to find Daisy, Tom and Fred sitting next to Clement. Ellie gave him a warning look and he reluctantly sat down next to Fred.

"See, lovely woman who has the ability to give you a kick up the arse if needs be," said Mal.

-o-

By the time the food rolled around, Daisy seemed to have recovered enough to eat some of her dinner. Ellie had to make sure Alec didn't start a fight with his father.

He remained civil. For now at least. Once the tables were pushed aside for the disco, Alec thought it best to mingle with the other relatives. Much to Daisy's utter amusement, Tom had been pulled to dance with one of the bridesmaids, who was around the same age as him. He had been very tempted to return the middle finger gesture that his stepsister had given him that morning, especially since she had gotten her phone out. He restrained because his mother was watching.

"You not dancing?" Ellie asked.

"Nah, head is still pounding. I might go and put Fred to bed," Daisy replied.

"You sure?"

"If I don't then he is going to pass out in the middle of the dance floor."

"Okay, I'll be up to check on you in an hour."

With two out of three kids gone to bed and another trying not to look like an awkward lemon, it really was just Ellie and Clement alone, for the first time.

"Ye good for him," he told her.

"You might be the third person to have said that to me today."

"I have never seen him happier than the day Daisy was born. Speaking of which, how is your wee bairn?"

"Fred? Becoming a bit more of a challenge but then Tom was not known for being easy."

"I meant the one you are carrying."

"How..."

"Women with your figure don't wear dresses like that unless you are trying to hide something. Also Daisy may have let slip."

"Oh right. I'm just glad that the morning sickness is over with. Kids seem thrilled. Alec is also ecstatic."

"Well, it suits you. You look radiant. Your family is in good hands with Alec. If the first five years of Daisy's life has proven anything, Alec is fiercely protective of his kids. That little one is going to be lucky."

"Probably one of the reasons I love the sod. His stubbornness can be off putting though. It's been ten years."

"Daisy was close to being put on a donor list because of me. I was lucky he didn't kill me. Still gave me a wakeup call."

"Are you serious in that you want to be a part of your grandchildren's - including this one - life?"

"I've been going to AA meetings for ten years in order to get myself out of the problem. I'm deadly serious."

It was slightly later that Alec had pulled her up for a dance, and she said, "He is trying, you know, to fix the damage."

"You remember me telling you about the nightmares I had of Daisy being in that river? That almost came true because of him."

"You don't think he regrets it?"

"I think he does but..."

"But what?"

"Every time I see him, I see that little girl in that bed, all yellow and attached to drips."

"Okay, but she's sixteen. She's relatively healthy now. She does want to rebuild a relationship with her grandfather, and we now have this one." She put her hand on her stomach. "Gives him a fresh chance."

"Do you really think that the baby is going to make everything better?"

"All I am saying is that he loves Daisy and he beats himself up every day because of his negligence. He isn't going to make the same mistake again."

"You sure about that?"

"When have you never not trusted me?" Maybe out of an act of persuasion, she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mushy," Tom murmured and Ellie pushed him away.

"Okay you win," Alec says pulling out of the kiss.

"That was easy. Thought I would have to drag you to our hotel room and do something more persuasive."

"Although…" She lightly swatted him on the shoulder.


	14. Ordinariness

Chapter Fourteen

It had surprised Ellie how much the house had changed in the six months since the family moved in. Then again so much had changed in that time as well.

She had to take less time in field duty for health and safety reasons, which she hadn't been best pleased about, Alec agreeing with her CS mostly out of protective instinct and concern for his partner and mother of his child.

They hadn't planned on having a baby, but given how lax they had been on the contraception the week they moved in it probably was to be expected. Though they weren't exactly young anymore, and Fred was becoming a bit of a handful without a baby on top. Then there were the teenagers.

They had been worried about the impact a baby could have on the two elder kids but neither needed convincing.

Daisy found out first without being told.

 _"You alright love?" he asked as he rubbed her back._

 _"Don't you bloody call me love after what you have done." He snorted a little at the comment. She didn't mean it at all but he kept his mouth shut in fear of her slapping him. "Can you get some ginger ale from the kitchen?"_

 _"Are you sure?" The glare she gave him made him move quickly. "I thought the hormones did not set in for a few more months."_

 _"I heard that."_

 _By the time he got downstairs, he found that he was not the only one awake._

 _"Darlin' what are you doing up?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep. This essay is driving me nuts."_

 _"Need any help?"_

 _"Not if you can write a whole essay on the heritage of slavery in the US."_

 _"When is it due?"_

 _"Thursday."_

 _"I think you need to go to bed Daisy. You won't write anything decent if you are falling asleep."_

 _"Why are you up then?"_

 _"Ellie is not feeling well so I am bringing her a ginger ale."_

 _"I thought I heard someone being sick." The pair mulled around the kitchen exchanging small words as Alec poured drink and Daisy shutdown her computer. "Dad, when are you planning on telling everyone about the baby?"_

 _The only two people to know about the new addition was Alec and Ellie. Three if they counted the doctor. They had not been planning on telling everyone until the dating scan had confirmed everything was alright._

 _"How did you..."_

 _"I've heard Ellie being ill a few times in the last month. I just didn't say anything in case I was wrong until now."_

 _"So... You're not angry?"_

 _"About what? I've been wanting a baby sister for years. I mean I love Tom and Fred all the same but that is a lot of testosterone to deal with."_

 _"It could still be a boy Daisy."_

 _"I'll bet you a tenner it is a girl."_

 _"Done."_

Tom was the one she was most worried about telling but any worries she had was unfound.

 _She buttered Tom up with an ice cream first and let him talk about football - a lot of it going over her head but she still listened. When Tom finally finished, he finally asked, "What is this about Mum?"_

 _"I need to tell you something sweetheart."_

 _"Are you and Alec getting married, because you don't really need my approval? The guy is alright."_

 _"Oh no."_

 _"Are you breaking up then?"_

 _"No, listen." Really any words that Ellie could think of seemed useless in her head. Instead she got the ultrasound photo out her bag. Handing it to her son, Tom looked at the black and white photo in awe. He glanced at her stomach for a second before back to the photo. "Just remember that I still love you and Fred all the same."_

 _"When is it coming?"_

 _"Late August."_

 _"Boy or girl."_

 _"Won't know for a few months."_

 _Tom stared at the photo thoughtfully. All things considered, the last two years a lot of things changed, a lot of them hectic, so what was another change? His mother seemed pleased with the news, so there was no reason to be unhappy with the fact he was getting another sibling._

 _Wordlessly, he hugged her. Though he quickly pulled away. Reputation to uphold and that._

 _"_ _You really happy about it?"_

 _"_ _What did I say back before Fred was born? It's going to be my brother or sister and there is no reason to be angry."_

 _"_ _That is really grown up of you."_

 _"_ _I am capable of it sometimes."_

Most of all Ellie had been surprised at how affectionate Alec had been. Then again he probably preferred not being nagged at. Through the morning sickness he took her abuse, when the cravings hit he got her whatever she wanted to eat no matter how weird it was. He would talk to her stomach sometimes, she quite liked that. Him talking to his unborn daughter about his day.

The day they found out they were having a girl, Alec's heart had exploded with joy, and he was not really ashamed to admit he might have cried. Ellie was thrilled at finally getting a girl after two boys. She probably would have been happy either way because the baby was a fresh start for all of them.

New memories, new life.

-o-

Alec had been forced to work late after closing a case. Paperwork was copious and he was glad to be home. Ellie was awake, watching the television with a book perched against the top of her bump.

He couldn't help but smile. The pregnancy had been given a healthy glow, her hair and face and other areas somewhat filled out. Even if she thought she was fat, Alec thought she looked perfect.

"What time do you call this?" she asked sleepily.

"Late," he answered unbuttoning his shirt. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just sleepy."

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I needed to speak to you anyway. We do need to talk about a name for her."

"The baby?"

"No, I was referring to the hedgehog Fred brought home."

"Okay, it was a stupid question. Though in my defence it is one in the morning."

"Never stopped you before."

"What about Hannah?"

"Nah. I knew a Hannah from school and she was kind of a bitch."

"Was it that bad?"

"Just thought she was the centre of attention sometimes. Emma?" Alec shook his head and scrunched his nose. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Karen?"

"Christ no."

They had been arguing about it for at least a month, even before they found out they were having a girl. Suggestions vetoed including Grace, Amelia, Olivia, and Rachel. Not that they didn't like the names, they just didn't sound right.

They were getting very close to getting Daisy and Tom to come up with a name but seeing as the teenagers had problems coming up with suggestions for dinner, this seemed to be a bad idea.

"We're going to have to decide on something," Ellie said. "She cannot go around-"

"I know. I forgot how difficult the naming process was."

"How did you resolve it?"

"I think eventually we just decided to name Daisy after Tess's great-grandmother and Tess's mother."

"Tess's mum was called Daisy?"

"No, Anne."

"Probably not the worst idea since I named Fred after my Dad."

"Why don't we name her after your mother?"

"'Cause she was called Mildred."

"That … is a good point."

"What was your mother's name then? It has to better than Mildred."

"Jessica."

Ellie tested the name on her lips, "You know, I actually rather like that." She smiled at him, pulled on his t-shirt, pressing her lips against his.

"Your breath smells like gherkins."

"I got hungry after I brushed my teeth sorry."


	15. A Revenge

**This one is just entirely throw away and crack.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Sometimes Alec had a habit of leaving his dirty laundry on the bedroom floor, which didn't seem to bother Ellie up until the week they moved into the new house. In her old house, the laundry basket was outside the bedroom.

Now it was in their bedroom. He really had no excuse for this.

She did warn him the first time he did it, but the third time he did it she was intent on teaching him a lesson. Ellie snuck into his underwear draw and took the clean boxers out while he was in the shower Thursday morning. The intention was to make a point about things being where they shouldn't, though she thought this may be a bit drastic. Then again, she could see the fun in it.

It wasn't until Alec was certain that the teenagers had gone to school that he approached the subject before work.

"Where have you put my underwear?" he asked walking into the kitchen, wearing his suit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ellie replied sipping her tea.

"Miller, what have you done with my underwear?" He only ever surnamed her now if he was agitated with her. This was one of those occasions.

"So you are out of clean underwear?"

"Is this some sort of game?"

"Just a question. Wondering if you might have had to skip a certain step in getting dressed." She made a show of him by gliding her eyes down his body.

He coughed, "What have I said about you poking into my drawers?"

"What have I said about you putting your dirty clothes in the basket?"

Alec's face dropped at the question. He had gotten her message loud and clear: this was punishment, "This has to be a joke right?"

"Come on, you'll be late for work."

"You really expect me to go to work like this?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

Alec sighed, groaned and grumbled all the way to the car. This was going to be the day from hell he could feel.

-o-

Later that night, Alec wasn't in the best of moods. Ellie had made her point loud and clear and he was suffering for it. His day got weirder when he returned home to no kids in the house and no sign of Ellie.

Confused, he went to look for them upstairs, the only bit of light coming from their room, "Ellie?"

"In here." He opened the door, and found Ellie in just her bra and a pair of his boxers. That made his laugh a little. "Oh cheers. Nice to know my seduction technique makes you laugh."

"Sorry. Probably just the best thing I have seen all day."

He wasted no time climbing into bed with her.

-o-

About an hour later, they had ordered some Chinese food though something had crossed Alec's mind in his frazzled head.

"I'm not really sure a punishment means a reward at the end."

"Who said anything about rewarding you? I just thought you had learnt your lesson."

"Yeah well don't do it again. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling."

"You are comfortable now."

"Bedsheets are softer then a zip."

"Teach you to put your washing in the bloody basket."

"Fine, I have gotten your point. I will put my laundry in the basket from now on."

"You better or else I can make this a lot worse."

"What you taking my underwear away or the sex?"

"Which do you think?"

"I dunno. Though I still know we have twenty minutes until the food comes."

Ellie rolled her eyes but giggled once he had rolled on top of her, "If this is you taking your revenge then I am gladly taking it."


	16. A Talk

Chapter Sixteen 

Daisy had decided that she was going simple for her seventeenth birthday. Just a small party. Alec tried to do all the work, but Ellie had pointed out that she was pregnant, not seriously ill. Having just hit the nine month mark, Alec had been insisting that Ellie take it easy. Granted she could barely stand for long with her back but she would be damned if she was going to let him win.

The morning of Daisy's birthday, Tom had dragged her and Fred to the arcade while the adults set up - or rather Alec set up. Ellie was tasked with taking it easy. Only he had forgotten something at the shops and had to run out to get it.

Ellie only managed to get a few moments peace before someone knocked on the door. Sighing, she pushed herself up and somewhat waddled to the front door, getting a surprise when she was confronted with Tess, who was equally shocked at the size of Ellie's belly.

"Tess?"

"I only came to see Daisy, wish her a happy birthday."

"Right, you'd better come in then. Fancy a cuppa?"

"That would be nice." In the kitchen, Ellie quietly sipped her tea while Tess tried not to look awkward. "How long do you have until the baby comes?"

"Three and a half weeks. Though I do wish she'd come out now."

"You're having a girl?"

"Hmm. Though the way she keeps kicking me, I'm suspecting otherwise."

"You have a name?"

"Jessica."

"That's a lovely name."

"Thanks."

"Daisy always wanted a little sister."

"She's happy with it." There was an awkward pause before Ellie had to ask. "Do you hate me?"

"For making Alec and Daisy happy?"

"I am a part of Daisy's life."

"No, I don't hate you. I might be somewhat jealous. You have given Daisy the one thing I couldn't: a baby sister. Alec and I, we tried but we didn't have much luck."

"He might have mentioned it."

"To be honest, Ellie, so long as Daisy is happy, I'm happy." Ellie smiled. "Will you marry Alec?"

"Hasn't proposed yet but I would not say no if he did."

"Maybe you'll be better wife than I was. We were good at the beginning you know."

"I know."

"Right, I'm back and you better be back in that chair in five seconds," Alec called through the halls stopping short when he saw Tess standing there. "Tess?"

"I just came to wish our daughter a happy birthday. Just being chatting with Ellie." He looked over at Ellie nervously but Ellie looked unfazed, giving her belly a small rub. "Congrats on your little girl."

"Thanks. Are you staying for Daisy's party?"

"Depends if she wants me to."

"She's softened you know. Just speak to her and see."

-o-

Daisy was a little wary of talking to Tess but seemed to be more willing after a small chat. Nothing much just giving the latest in Sandbrook, which wasn't a great deal. Aside from the murders, Sandbrook was not the most interesting of places. Still Tess left after a bit but feeling a lot better than her last visit.

Party over, Ellie tried to clear up but Alec had stopped her, and she had enough.

"You are getting too over protective," she exclaimed. "I can put some stuff in a bin bag."

"You really should be resting El."

"I've been resting all day. Just let me help."

He gave up, even his own stubbornness was afraid of her mood swings, "What happened with you and Tess?"

"Nothing too drastic, so don't expect Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction. She just said she felt mildly jealous that I was the one giving Daisy a baby sister."

"She doesn't hate you?"

"I think as long as Daisy is happy, she sees no reason to hate me."

"She probably hates me more than you. We tried for years to have a second but apparently you can become infertile after having one child successfully. Probably what drove us apart, before the affair."

"I don't think she hates you."

"You don't?"

"Not enough to leave you on your own after heart surgery. Still, she's moved on and so have we."

Later they settled down to watch a movie while the kids were out at the cinema. Moments peace at last.

"I've been thinking about just packing in the detective stuff, probably teach new recruits," he says unexpectedly.

"You hated teaching."

"In my defence I was dying, having reached the stage of not giving a shit anymore. I wasn't speaking to Daisy much. Delaying the pacemaker surgery as much as possible."

"You were an idiot."

"I didn't think I had anything live for until I saw Daisy again and then ..."

"Then what?"

"I might have developed feelings for you."

"Then? Why didn't you tell me about the surgery then?"

"You had more things on your mind at the time. Thought I was being considerate."

"Considerate wanker more like."

"Still point is that I probably had something outside of work to try to live for. Even though you rejected my hug. Twice."

"You should have stayed. Ask me out for a drink."

"I think you rejecting my hug was a clear sign you weren't interested. Still, look at us now." He placed his hand on her belly. "That's why I want to change jobs. Have a set finish time, come home and spend time with the family, no driving for miles. Jessica won't be small forever, and I don't want to miss anything this time around."

"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm happier now so maybe I won't bore the new recruits to death."

She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, "They'd probably die from shock seeing you smile."


	17. Three Attempts

Chapter Seventeen

The first time Alec attempted to propose was on their first anniversary. He initially wanted to do a grand gesture, getting down on one knee. However Ellie wasn't feeling well the night he planned on doing it, and the doctor had put her on bed rest given the pregnancy.

She woke up after a couple hours nap, and found Alec still awake and reading.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About half nine. You feeling better?"

"Sort of. Sorry. I know you wanted to go out for dinner."

"It's alright. I'd rather you two were okay than pay for an overpriced dinner anyway."

"Still would have been nice to spend the night with just the two of us."

He put the book down on the bedside table, removed his glasses and opened his arms for her to lie on his chest, "Come on."

"I'd probably settle for this rather than an expensive dinner." He smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

The proposal could wait another day.

-o-

The second time he attempted to propose it was on a week's holiday in Spain. It was rather early morning, Ellie had gotten out of bed, bladder being used as a punchbag and all.

Alec only wakes when he feels the mattress shift as she climbed back into the bed.

"Is it morning already?" he grumbled.

"Yeah but it's early so go back to sleep."

"Why are you up?"

"Your daughter is fast becoming a contender for the women's Olympic boxing team."

He went under the covers, hand resting on her stomach, "Do your mum a favour and let her get some sleep, okay Jess."

Maybe due to the sound of his voice or the light pressure of the hand, he felt a soft kick, and his eyes flew open.

While Ellie had been feeling movement for weeks, the baby decided she was sleeping when Alec tried to have a feel. Be it a foot or a hand, he felt another bump on his forehead.

"Did she just kick me in the head?"

"Probably telling you to bugger off and leave her alone."

"Well, you can only start doing that when you're thirteen." Another small kick and he smiled, broad and genuine. He put a small kiss on her belly before climbing back up to meet Ellie's lips. "I love you. M-"

At that point the fire alarm went off. It was only a drill but the moment seemed gone when they had to handle a spooked Fred.

-o-

The third attempt wasn't in a bed or (what would have been) a public restaurant. It was on the sofa, Ellie just on the verge of nine months, Alec letting her lie against him and Fred on his lap. He didn't really have a choice on the matter but Fred decided that this was his new favourite game: he called it No, Alec called it Cockblocking.

Any time Alec would attempt to touch Ellie (even the most innocent of touches) Fred would say no and pout.

"It's kind of cute," Ellie tried to reassure him.

"I think your definition of cute needs reworking. I can't even give you a foot rub without him getting in the way."

"Quite frankly he is late on the whole cockblocking thing. Maybe he senses something and feels the need to protect the baby."

"I dunno. Maybe he just knows that the baby is coming and wants as much attention as possible."

"Maybe you're right. Though I do wonder what will happen if I try to kiss you." She shuffled and went to kiss him on the cheek but Fred put his hand in the way.

"No."

"Okay he is definitely doing it for attention."

"Told you." She lightly whacked him in the arm. He laughed a little and pulled a strand of hair out of her face. Before he could say anything, Fred had covered his mouth.


	18. A Miracle

Chapter Eighteen

Ellie was overdue by a week. It really wasn't comfortable and she was getting agitated so Alec took her to the doctor to see if there was anything that they could give her. Really it was the same stuff that Daisy had found on the internet: spicy food, pineapple, walking and sex, though there was no way the latter was happening from Alec's perspective. Ellie seemed a lot more eager.

"You can tell it's your child: stubborn and on her own schedule," she whispered on the Friday afternoon.

"Well, she to come out at some point. The doctor did say that if she wasn't out by Monday, they'll induce."

"Not unless we do something about it. I mean it is doctor recommended."

"I'm not going to shag you so you'll go into labour."

"Oh for goodness sake you could make it more romantic."

"Right, come on. Let's go for walk. See if we can start getting something going."

"Do we have to? My feet are killing me."

"Come on," he said pulling her up. "Fresh air will do you some good."

-o-

"You know, I don't think this walk is working," Ellie groaned as they got to the beach. "It isn't so much walking as much as it is waddling."

"It was worth a shot. You not feeling anything?"

"Just some really bad back pain. You know this is the spot where you told me that you had been here before as a child."

"Still wonder where I was. I'm certain I would have remembered a lanky Scottish kid wandering around." They continued up to the hill though by the time they'd gotten to the top, Ellie was all puffed out and needed to sit. "I think you will kill me before this baby comes out." Alec sits down beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. His fingers find his way onto her lower back, trying to loosen the knots. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"All I seem to be doing these days is moaning."

"Well, you are heavily pregnant with a seven pound baby compressing on your spine. You have moaning privileges."

"Were you ever this affectionate when Tess was pregnant with Daisy?"

"Tess was a lot more demanding if that tells you anything."

"Doesn't surprise me. Explains why you've been acting so whipped every time I ask you for something."

"I'm not whipped. I would just rather not be moaned at."

"You said I have moaning privileges."

He let out a small laugh, took her hand, resting it on her belly, "You remember when I told about what my mother said about God putting me in the right place?"

"Hmm."

"I probably didn't realise how right she was until last year when we finally told the kids about us being together. It was that moment when I realised that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Ellie, wi-"

"Oh god. I think my water just broke."

-o-

In his attempt to get Ellie home and into the car, Alec had a foreboding feeling that they were not going to make it. The contractions were too painful and by the time they had gotten to the boat yard, Ellie had enough and stopped, coincidentally in the same spot Alec had collapsed in almost two years previously. Though she had braced herself against the boat rather than collapsed on the floor.

Alec would be damned in hell if his daughter was going to be born in the same spot he almost died in.

He called for an ambulance, a little frantic but the woman on the other end was trying to be helpful, give him some advice. He rubbed her back until the ambulance turned up.

By the time they'd gotten to the hospital, Ellie was two centimetres away from delivery. The problem was that as they were nowhere near the house, they had no hospital bag with all the stuff needed for the baby. It was quite literally Daisy and Tom to the rescue as they brought the bag, albeit they were not going into the labour room for fear of being mentally scarred. Instead they stayed in the waiting room.

By the time he returned with the bag, Ellie had probably had more gas and air than she needed. It was too late for an epidural but the gas and air seemed to have been working.

"You know this stuff didn't work the first time," she told him. She sounded as high as a kite. "Second time it worked. Now I could just..." She put the mouthpiece back in her mouth as another contraction hit.

He quickly held her, looking over at one of the monitors, "Okay, breathe. It's okay. Okay worst is over. Okay we're done."

"If you say okay one more time I will whack this in your face," she warned holding the mouthpiece up.

The next few hours was mixed with periods of boredom with the occasional lapse of action (one threat of castration that he was not entirely certain was sincere but decided not to question it since she had already made true of her threat to hit him in the face with the mouth piece), which was almost a complete haze from Alec's perspective. It probably was a good thing that he wasn't squeamish or else he probably would have fainted just as they were about to go into delivery.

The thing that was clear through all the haze was the sound of their daughter's first squawk. He had completely frozen in shock as they put the slightly blood-covered baby onto Ellie's chest. He tried to blink back the tears as he knelt down to get on eye level with his new daughter. He softly stroked his finger over the small fist. This small, slightly wrinkly-faced, brown-haired girl. His heart shattered. She was perfect.

"Hey Jess," he whispered. The tiny hand curled around the finger and Alec could no longer hold back on the tears. He kissed any part of Ellie he could get his lips on: shoulder, jaw, cheek, lips. Ellie smiled tiredly, despite the dull aches, and welcomed each kiss he had given her. "I love you Ellie."

"I love you too."

While the midwives dealt with the health checks before wheeling them to recovery, Alec went to the waiting room, where Daisy had fallen asleep and Tom was playing on his phone.

"Hey, you two ready to meet your little sister?"

-o-

After visiting hours were over, Jessica had been tucked up in the small cot beside the hospital bed. Alec is lying on the bed, Ellie's back pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"How's your cheek?" she whispered.

"Still sore. I'm not complaining given what you went through."

"Good, or else I would have ripped your bollocks off." He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "Yeah."

"Hmm?"

"I'll marry you."

He sat up a little too sharply, "You what?"

"Just before my water broke you were going to ask me to marry you. After our little interruption, I am saying yes. Of course I am saying yes."

It takes him a moment for his brain to catch up but he smiles, a smile Ellie hadn't seen since she told him she was pregnant. He leans over to kiss her.

"I might have just died and gone to heaven," he whispered against her lips.


End file.
